Steven Universe LEMON Collection
by DevilishStevonnie
Summary: A collection of steven universe lemon pairings, no limits on which characters go together, and requests will be honored
1. Intro

Steven universe smuts/lemons of paired characters in the show. Im open to any and all suggestions and will write a one-shot smut based off your suggestion. You may request 2 or more characters to be paired (if you want an OC done you must send me OC info), and you can also request the situation and time that it occurs

EXAMPLES: Steven X Connie, in bubble first time they meet.

Pearl X Peridot, in sky ruins.

I will be waiting for suggestions. And will do about 1 or 2 a week. If I don't receive any requests for a week I will do one I want to write. Enjoy!


	2. Stevonnie x Priyanka Maheswaran

Stevonnie and Priyanka Maheswaran in "Nightmare Hospital", as requested by S3rp3nte

Steven and Connie sat on the couch, watching with anxious faces as Mrs. Maheswaran entered their living room and started walking around complaining about her rough day at work. Steven had just lent Connie his mother's sword to practice with but Lion had run off before they could change their mind and put it back and she could hear her mother coming in from the garage already! They had to act fast to hide it. Now they were very nervously pretending that they were interested in Mrs. Maheswaran's day at work

"What happened at work?" Connie asked, putting down the violin she had just been pretending to play

"It was bizarre, some very beat up patients… it was like a nightmare to be honest… I can't get into it though, hospital confidentiality keeps me from sharing" she shrugged, rolling her neck around which was all stiff. She began to slip off her coat and hang it on the oddly new coat rack near the door. Steven's eyes couldn't help but pass over Priyanka's wide hips and full chest. He was ashamed and not so ashamed to admit that he thought Connie's mother was super attractive. Connie was pretty and fun to mess around with when they felt the need, but Mrs. Maheswaran was a full grown woman and he'd found himself staring at her longer than he should ever since he first saw her. He'd found himself waking up from quite a few dreams that involved his best friend's mother in far less clothing doing things he didn't even feel comfortable sharing with Amethyst.

Priyanka was relieved to finally be home, and the best part about it was tonight was the night of the week that her and her husband had their routine sex. The Maheswarans were very routine when it came to schedules, and that didn't exclude sex. She checked the clock above the couch and bit her lip in anticipation when she saw it was early 6pm. 6pm was Connie's violin practice, 7pm was study hour, 8pm was bed time, and 9 pm, when Connie was deep in sleep was when she got her weekly fix. To be honest she wished it was a lot more frequent, but her husband didn't have that kind of stamina, and 9pm seemed so far away she could barely stand it. "I think I'll take a bath but first, Steven you should be heading… wait a second" she mumbled, just now noticing the strange coat rack.

Steven was sure that the whole "disguise the sword as a coat rack" trick would work, but Mrs. Maheswaran wasn't an easy woman to fool. Connie's spine went cold all the way up her neck when she saw her mother pull the sword out from under the coats and go on her yelling rant about the dangers and irresponsibility of playing with swords. She was embarrassed getting chewed out like this in front of Steven, and she was dreading how many weeks she'd be grounded for this, not to mention the second lecture that would come when Steven was gone and Dad found out.

Before Priyanka could finish her lecture her phone rang, taking it out and turning around to answer it

"This is Dr. Maheswaran… uh huh… yeah?... you're kidding me… fine I'll be right over" she said, hanging out and letting out a clearly irritated sigh as she put her coat back on. "I have to go back to the hospital, but we're not done with this. When I get back we'll calculate how grounded you are" she said, going out the back door, but opening it again and poking her head back into the living room "And we're using the abacus this time" she added before slamming the door shut. Of all the nights she had to get called in it had to be sex night.

Connie winced at the slamming door and kicked the couch leg lightly "Darn… I hate the abacus… Oh shit, I'm sorry Steven she took your mom's sword!" she apologized, clearly worried and feeling guilty about this whole mess. She balled her fists up and gave him a determined look "Come on, let's go get it back"

 **Steven and Connie were able to find Lion again and get him to give the two of them a ride to the hospital, it did take some pleading and bribing with snacks to get him to even stand up, but they managed to make it and were now standing outside the back entrance getting ready to go in**

"Okay serious" they both said, before turning to run in, but before they got in an idea came to Steven and he caught Connie's hand to stop her. "Wait… what if we get caught? Especially by your mom? I don't want you to get in even more trouble, and she might throw the sword away if she finds out we came here to take it back" he said, Connie hadn't quite thought of that. He was right though, she'd probably throw it in the ocean or something to get rid of it for good. "Yeah you're right… plus a couple kids wandering around a hospital at night would definitely draw attention… unless" she inquired, smiling as the plan began to play itself out in her head

"Unless what?" Steven asked, grinning at Connie's reaction to her idea. Connie was the brains of their duo, so it must be a good one

"Unless we weren't kids… I think we should form Stevonnie. That way we won't stand out too much, and if we do run into my mom she won't recognize us!" she exclaimed, very proud of her own genius. Steven was all on board, and she ran at Steven who was able to easily pick her up with his gem strength, holding her up over her head and spinning around, her arms held out and legs straight. Steven's gem began to glow and the two were covered in a pink light, that died down back into the belly gem of Stevonnie, sitting on the ground. She was barefoot, wearing Connie's grey shorts and Steven's star shirt. The clothes she wore when formed were always a mix of the same ones Steven and Connie wore before the fusion, but they fit her curves very nicely.

"Alright, here I go" she said while getting up, running inside in search of her sword.

Once inside she wandered around a little, but heard the familiar footsteps of Priyanka coming behind her. She froze in fear, afraid she'd notice her, but the doctor just walked right past them without so much as a glance. Once she passed by Stevonnie sighed and touched her pounding heart "Whew… it worked" she muttered, trailing behind Priyanka a ways back. She could see the sword on her back and was determined to take it back. She saw Priyanka go into a resting room, Stevonnie peeking through the window where she saw Priyanka setting her things down while talking on the phone.

"Yeah I'm here now… Yup just send the patient in when they're ready, I'll be getting a coffee" she said, exiting the room again and leaving the sword in the corner of the room before she left the room again, not noticing the mystery girl crouched down by the window.

"Jackpot!" Stevonnie whispered to herself, slipping in to the room. She quickly ran over to get the sword but before she could get it she heard the doorhandle turning. She could hear Priyanka muttering to herself on the other side. She had to act fast.

Priyanka entered the room muttering to herself angrily "First I get called in, miss out on sex night, and now the coffee machines busted too. Today's the shittiest- OH!" she gasped, stepping back with a start when she saw the 18 year old looking girl sitting on the bed. Stevonnie had a big nervous grin on her face, she had made a last second decision to pretend to be the patient. "I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be here this soon. Sorry you had to hear that, it's just been a long day" she said, getting into work mode as she stated to gather her things from the duffle bag she brought.

"O-Oh don't worry about it, I'm having a bit of a day myself" she said nervously, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"Alright, I don't know who let you keep those clothes on, but hospital regulation says you have to be wearing this gown" she said, opening an overhead cabinet and grabbing the hospital gown, the kind that shows a bit too much from behind. Stevonnie glanced over at Priyanka's chest as she leaned up for the gown. She found herself biting her lip and imagining how she looked in just a bra, fantasizing about her soft hot breasts in her hands. She didn't know why she was letting herself think these things, the Steven side of her was very into the idea of groping her, but the Connie side was very against the idea, this was her mother!

The gown was dropped on her lap which brought her back to reality "Go ahead and change, I'm your doctor so don't be embarrassed" she said, looking away at a clipboard that had her overtime papers on it, filling that out so Stevonnie didn't feel uncomfortable being stared at while changing.

Stevonnie didn't know what to do, if she grabbed the sword and ran she'd have the hospital staff trying to stop her and the cops trying to chase her down since she'd be labelled a thief. She decided she had to play this through for now and think of something along the way. Her light brown cheeks blushed redly as she began to undress, she was getting turned on by the fact that she was undressing in the same room as Priyanka, and also embarrassed by that fact as well, not to mention she was getting aroused by her mother.

Priyanka couldn't concentrate on the papers, she was thinking too much about how if she were home right now she'd be in the shower, getting her husband Doug to eat her pussy out from behind, daydreaming about riding on top of him with his hard dick deep inside her. Her fantasizing was distracting her and she found herself getting very heated up, feeling herself getting wet at the thought. She took a glance over to see if her patient was almost done, and caught her halfway done. Her breasts were full and very perky, her nipples were perfect little erect brown nubs, she had a tight stomach with the pink gem where her bellybutton should be. She had a juicy looking bubble butt, and nice slender thighs. She was covering her genitals, blushing heavily in a way that made Priyanka want to see it more. She felt something inside her that she hadn't felt in a while, it brought her back to the days before she settled down when she was a bit of a wild girl. She had partied, gotten into some substances, and slept with quite a few men and women, and part of her missed that exciting life.

* **Lemon Starts***

Before Stevonnie could say anything Priyanka had quickly leaned forward planted a deep and heavy kiss on Stevonnie's lips. Stevonnie's eyes shot open wide and she put her hands on Priyanka's shoulders, conflicting with the mixing need to push her away but also the need to pull her closer. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as the kiss sent jolts of pleasure through her mouth down to her knees, causing them to weaken and force her to sit on the edge of the bed, which Priyanka took advantage of by leaning in closer, resting her hands on the bed. One thing was for sure, she was shocked, and Priyanka could see it on her face as she pulled away, Stevonnie's hands quickly covering her genitals again, saliva breaking off and hanging off Stevonnie's bottom lip. Priyanka could barely contain herself seeing the girl stunned and practically drooling after being kissed so suddenly. But she had to hold herself back and set this up right, otherwise she could be fired and charged with sexually assaulting a patient. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't stand how cute you looked… You see, I was suppose to be getting laid right now, but because of you, I had to cancel those plans and come to you. So I'm a bit sexually frustrated to say the least, you understand right?" she asked, her eyes half open in a seductive stare, giving Stevonnie bedroom eyes as she talked to her, leaning in to her, still in a very close space. "The way I see it I think we could do both of ourselves a favor" she said, walking over to the door so she could lock it and pull the blinds closed all the way before she turned around. She let her doctor's coat slip off her shoulders and fall on the floor, walking very slowly back towards the bed.

Stevonnie was given a little show as Priyanka slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a sexy black lace bra underneath. She had chosen this underwear with the intent of making her husband happy, but now It was being used to instead lure Stevonnie. "I think there's still a chance I might get laid tonight… that is if you're not too afraid" she teased with a shit-eating grin. She dropped her shirt, exposing her upper body to the bewildered girl. "I know, I'm a little old compared to you, but I take very good care of myself don't you think?" she asked, touching Stevonnie's chin and raising her gaze up from her cleavage.

"Y-Yes ma'am… you're very… beautiful" she said in embarrassment, Priyanka's hands unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them, turning around and slowly shimmying them down while she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh you think I'm beautiful, what a sweet thing to say" getting her pants to drop down at her feet and bend down to get her feet out of her shoes, Stevonnie was given a glorious view of Mrs. Maheswaran's perfect ass. She was much thicker than she looked in the pants, and was everything Steven had hoped it was. Her will was weakening at the thought of just giving in and going for it.

"Let me cut straight to the chase, lets you and me have a little bit of fun, I'm under confidentiality so you don't have to worry about me ever telling anybody" she said, leaning in to Stevonnie's ear and nibbling lightly on her earlobe "Just say yes, you want my body you just called beautiful right?" she asked, Stevonnie was shivering in pleasure, finally giving in and nodding her head "Y-Yeah, alright" she sighed, looking into Priyanka's eyes when she pulled back "I'm in" she smirked. She pulled her hands away from her genitals, revealing that she had both a pussy, and also a long hard dick

Priyanka's was both surprised and intrigued as a doctor, getting in close to it with wide eyes as she eyeballed the long shaft infront of her face "Unbelievable, you have a dick? But you're female… You're a damn medical miracle" she said in awe, reaching out and grabbing Stevonnie's dick, slowly stroking the shaft up and down, causing Stevonnie to let out a loud moan, laying down on her back. 'First time getting called in to work was a good thing… I've scored' she thought, she nudged Stevonnie all the way up on the bed, having her lay back in the bed.

Stevonie laid back in the bed and watched with her body propped up on elbows, watching as Priyanka laid on her stomach inbetween her legs. "Don't worry about a thing, just lay back and relax, the doctor will take care of you now" she smirked, giving her a kiss on the top of her foot, peppering kisses up her leg and inner thigh, all while stroking her dick slowly and stoftly. "Aw fuck" Stevonnie muttered, eyes closing in pleasure, focusing on the feel of her lips on her legs, and the light handjob she was getting.

Priyanka looked at the dick again and began observing it from all different angles. "Nice girth… circumscised, functioning testicles, about 10 inches, you're quite the endowed young lady" she smirked, it was quite impressive compared to her husband, who was a bit thin in girth and just under 7in. "I'll need to extract a sample" she said, her mouth opening and her tongue coming out, trailing a lick from the base up to the tip, causing Stevonie's body to curl, feeling her tongue sweeping up and down her shaft and around her tip. "That's really good" Stevonnie moaned, getting a bit more talkative as she grew more comfortable with this situation. Her hand reached out and wrapped around the back of Priyanka's head, her fingers tangled in the woman's black, slightly graying hair. "Suck on it, please" Stevonnie begged, causing Priyanka to smile from behind the dick "Okay, because you said please" she said, opening her mouth, pulling her lips over her teeth a little to keep from grazing her, lowering her head down and taking Stevonnie's cock into her hot mouth, licking the precum off the tip inside her mouth before she took it in deeper, bobbing her head up and down, her stethoscope bouncing as it still hung off her neck, which Priyanka must've found annoying since she chucked the thing across the room, very into the act of sucking her patient's dick, trying to get used to the large size of it all and taking about half of it in.

Stevonnie was writhing in pleasure, toes curling and stretching out as the half dressed Dr. Maheswaren sucked her dick, her hand gripping the hair on the back of her head, hips swiveling in sync with Priyanka's strokes. "Go deeper" Priyanka heard the young woman say, feeling the hand on the back of her head put pressure on her. Stevonnie had gem strength so she wasn't able to stop as the girl pushed her head deeper down on her dick, feeling the throbbing tip tickle the back of her throat. She quickly had to relax her throat and calm down so she wouldn't gag as she was forced to deepthroat her, the whole 10 inches disappeared in her mouth, her lips touching her base, eyes right in front of the gem on her bellybutton, which she assumed was just some over-exaggerated bellybutton piercing. She let out some gurgles, looking up at Stevonnie's wide open smile, practically drooling out the corner of her mouth as she slightly rocked her hips, trying to get as deep as possible while watching the desperate look in Priyanka's eyes, the light wrinkles getting deeper from Priyanka squeezing her eyes tight to concentrate on not choking. "You… you took it all, I didn't know you had that in you she said with half lidded eyes. With this act Stevonnie had turned the tables, and now was the one in control instead of Priyanka, who was letting out some noises on the dick, slapping her thigh lightly, tapping out so she could come up. Stevonnie let her go and her head sprung up off her dick, coughing a little as she held her throat that had just been stretched by the long girth of the dick girl.

Stevonnie was more than warmed up now, but she wanted a turn now so she pulled Priyanka down by her shoulder and flipped over so she was straddling her. "My turn" she said, Priyanka biting her lip while nodding her head, brushing her gray bangs back off her forehead. "Fine, you're not as innocent as I thought, take the lead" she said, unknowingly surrendering her body to her own daughter and her daughter's friend. Stevonnie pulled the bra off over her head and tossed it off the bed, Stevonnie licking her lips at the sight of Priyanka's topless body. Her breasts were a lot bigger than her own, and age was very kind to her because they barely sagged at all, still having that young perk to them. "Oh wowww, I'm so lucky" Stevonnie mumbled, going down and starting to suck on her breasts. Running her tongue over the dark brown, soft and puffy nipples, suckling on them hungrily, switching from breast to breast as she pleased. Her free hand slipped into her panties and rubbed the soaking we inside of Priyanka's pussy, feeling the heat and wetness making her fingers slick.

Priyanka was in bliss, Doug didn't like foreplay too much, and would only do it briefly, but this girl was fully going at it and was loving it, feeling her sucking and groping her chest, the other hand rubbing her aching core, gasping when she felt a couple fingers slip up inside her, hugging Stevonnie's head and getting her hands lost in her big flowing hair. "AAHHH YES! That'S IT! Ohhh you're doing so great!" she moaned, her breathes getting heavy. As she felt the need to have something bigger inside her, Stevonnie finally pulled away after 10 minutes and went up to Priyanka, kissing her up and down her neck. "I think your doctor is ready to start the main treatment" Priyanka said with a happy sigh, her panties had gotten pushed down to her knees during Stevonnie's foreplay, so she kicked them off entirely, legs spreading wide for the girl who was alreadly inbetween them

"Enough with the doctor puns" Stevonnie smirked, planting a kiss on her lips while reaching down and taking a hold of her dick, lining herself up with Priyanka's pussy. In one slow, blisfful motion Stevonnie savored the first moments of her dick entering her, their hands holding eachother as Stevonnie pierced her. "Ohhhhhh you're so thick, go ahead, make me scream" she requested, excited to feel her dick reach the deep spots Doug couldn't. Her wish was granted as Stevonnie picked up a rhythm, thrusting iin deeper and faster, their hips slapping together as the fusion thrusted into her current lover. Stevonnie's breasts bounced around as she slammed into her half mother, wet and slick sounds filling the room, mixing with Stevonnie's feminine grunts and Priyanka's moans, which were starting to get a little too loud. "Shhhh, not so loud" Stevonnie warned, muffling her noises with a deep French kiss, lips competing for dominance and tongues invading eachothers spaces. Their sweat covered breasts rubbed against eachother, Priyanka's feet bouncing around in the air behind Stevonnie's back each time she thrusted into her. This kept going for a few minutes, their steamy sex mixing with passionate make outs, hickies on shoulders, and gentle hair tugging. At this point Priyanka's hands were on Stevonnie's ass, rubbing her nice soft butt while pulling her deeper into herself.

Priyanka put a hand on Stevonnie's hip and stopped her from going in deeper "Can- Can we switch positions?" she asked through panting breaths. Stevonnie pulled out and wiped her sweaty forehead "Yeah sure, what do you want to do?" she asked, watching the doctor roll over onto her knees, arching her back so her pussy was exposed to her, shaking her ass in her direction. "Fuck me hard from behind, hurry, I need to feel full again" she begged, mouth gaping open in a big airless O as Stevonnie grabbed her by the hips and thrus back inside, watching Priyanka's ass ripple each time she thrusted into it

Stevonnie reached around and grabbed Priyanka by the breasts, squeezing them while she thrusted. She lost control of her tongue for a second, and while moaning she accidently let some words slip "Ohhh… Mom you're so tight!" This caused Priyanka to life her head off the pillow in surprise, and for Stevonnie to stop thrusting and cover her mouth. Priyanka looked back over her shoulder with surprise "Did you just call me Mom?"

Ehehehhh… I think sooo?" Stevonnie said, very embarrassed and nervous.

"That's…. actually kind of hot!Call me that more. And keep going! Your doctor didn't advise you to stop! I'm so close!" she said in excitenment, pushing herself up by her hands, biting her lip with a smile as she thrust back onto Stevonnie's dick. Stevonnie shook her head after being invited to call her Mom "This si so wrong…" she muttered to herself, but kept going. She went back at it hard, bringing them both close to their peaks "OH MOM! Mommy I think I'm gonna cum!" Stevonnie moaned, Priyanka pressing her head to the mattress, watching back between her legs at her legs and ballsack while she got slammed. "Me too, but not inside! We Maheswarans are all about safety" she warned, letting Stevonnie continue. Priyanka reached her orgasm first, her body tensing and spasming as the best orgasm she's felt in years hit her pelvis and spread out through her body all the way to her fingertips, making her whole body tense, fingers and toes curl, and let out a very drawn out gasping moan.

The extra tightness that came from Priyanka's orgasm sent her over the edge, pulling out as instructed and jerking herself off onto Priyanka "Here it comes! SHIT!" She grunted, busting her load all over her ass, letting a few shots go off on her back, a little bit of it getting in her hair. Stevonnie and Priyanka both collapsed, Stevonnie laying on her back, chest heaving for air, her hand gripping the gem on her stomach as the reality of what just happened started to reach her.

Priyanka on the otherhand was still on cloud 9, laying on her stomach, dripping sweat off her forehead and body onto the crinkly paper pillow and sheets. "That was… some of the best sex I've ever had…" she sighed, closing her eyes. "Let me just catch my breath… then we'll continue your actual diagnosis" she said, settling down to just get some energy back, but ended up drifting off to sleep with a satisfied smile.

Stevonnie felt incredibly awkward and cleared her throat, but when she fell asleep Stevonnie saw the opportunity she was looking for. Quickly getting dressed, she grabbed the sword and went to unlock the door "Right… well I'll be going now" she said, running out of there to get back home. Leaving Priyanka passed out on the patient bed splattered in Stevonnie's cum.

End of chapter 1

 _ **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction in 8 years! I think I've gotten better but I'm worried it might have been too lengthy. Please leave a review of what you guys thought, was the length good? Or should I try to shorten them up in future chapters? Your opinions matter to me so feel free to be critical, and also leave a request if you'd like to see it published in the future once I reach it on the list! Peace out, and happy Monday :D please enjoy the extras:**_

*Extra 1*

's real patient is brought to the patient room, the nurse knocks before opening the door and lets out a short scream that waked Priyanka up with a start. Averting her eyes away from the naked, cum covered woman "O-Oh! I'm sorry! Must be the wrong room" she said quickly, shutting the door and leaving Priyanka groaning in embarrassment as she flopped back on the bed

*Extra 2*

Doug Mahesworen smiles when his wife finally comes home "Hey honey, I stayed up late for you, I heard you got called, butnow we can finally have our special time" he grinned, expecting her to be appreciative and come onto him, but she just looked at him with squinty tired eyes, hair still matted from Stevonnie's rough handedness, dropping her bag and flopping down on the bed "Not tonight dear… work was exhausting"

*Extra 3*

Connie hiding under her bed sheets as her mother knocks on the door to wake her up for school, sweating nervously she thought to herself 'I can't even face her… dammit Steven' it was all his fault in her mind, although she'd be lying if she said she didn't secretly enjoy it.


	3. Amethyst x Vidalia

**Glad to hear you guys like the length of these stories. I just like writing up a little background and making the situation a believable one with plot instead of just random sex.**

 **So here's chapter 2: Amethyst X Vidalia turned young again. Requested by "Out There" (Guest)**

Ever since that day Steven chased down Onion to his house and reunited Amethyst with her childhood friend, Amethyst and Vidalia had been hanging out pretty regularly. It was a pretty big shock how much Vidalia had changed, one day she was punk rock, couldn't give a duck about anything, wild girl, and now she was a mother of two, she had responsibilities, and she wasn't into going out and raising Hell like they used to back in the day. It was nice that she had somebody she could confide her thoughts to again, but it also made her feel a bit sad and lonely still, Vidalia was all grown up and Amethyst was still stuck in their old ways. Part of her wished the two of them could go back to the way things were, and it seemed like their wish would become granted.

Amethyst was hanging out at Vidalia's house having some talks while lounging in front of the tv. Yellowtail was on one of his fishing expeditions for the company, and it was a weekend so sour cream was off partying and hosting raves with friends all weekend. As for Onion, well Onion was probably doing whatever it was the weird kid did, he was a hard one for Vidalia to keep track of. It was these days that Vidalia felt lonely and now greatly appreciated she had Amethyst to call and hang out with to ease her boredom. They were having some of their old fashion girl talk, making fun of old guys the two used to be into, gossiping and whatnot.

"So you and Steven really went at eachother huh?" She asked, they'd been talking about the time Amethyst and Steven had their battle in the ruins.

"Oh yeah it was crazy! Steven's a tough kid so he took it pretty well... actually it was more on the side of being a tie" she admitted, now that really surprised Vidalia.

"A tie? You're kidding, no offense to Steven but I knew the kid since he was in diapers, changed a few myself when Greg had me babysit, hard to imagine he beat up anybody let alone you" she admitted, and so their talking went, going on into the late hours of the night. Amethyst looked up at this dorky looking fish clock Yellowtail bought, it had a clock on the side of it, and it flopped and sang on every hour, Vidalia admitted to trying to bury the thing, but Onion dug it up.

"Oh, it's getting late... I should probably let you sleep now huh?" She asked, Vidalia thought about it and shrugged

"I don't see why you can't stay. I don't work, and it's friday, I don't expect anybody being back till Sunday. You could chill out here for the night, if you don't mind having a sleep over with an old lady!" She said, giving a cackled laugh.

"Of course I don't mind! It'll be just like old times! Aw man, remember the days you lived with your parents, and we'd get shit faced drunk on their liquor while they slept?" She asked, Vidallia laughing hysterically at the memory of it

"I remember you breaking the tv in one of your stunts those nights too! Hell you got me grounded for a month! Which didn't really equate to much anyways" she shrugged, she was the sneak-out Queen as a teen, so being grounded was like a tap on the wrist.

"Yeah... those were the days... i miss them" amethyst admitted, looking down at Vidalia's feet, which were wearing fuzzy slippers instead of her old spiked boots. Vidalia noticed and smiled sympathetically at her

"Hey Amethyst... i get it I know I'm not the wild rockstar I used to be. I'm old, I admit it! If I could do the things I used to back when I was that young, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'd love to get high, ride our motorcycles, and TP houses like we used to." She said, wrapping an arm around Amethyst's shoulder. "But that's the way life is! For humans like me at least... but hey, I do have some drinks in the cupboard, we could still have fun, bet I can still outdrink you too!" She smirked, getting up while Amethyst followed "Oh you're on!"

Meanwhile the other gems had been hunting down a corrupted gem, quite the annoying one at that. They had lost track of it, because it was so small, but Amethyst and Vidalia were currently being watched by it. In the corner on the ceiling there was an insect looking gem monster, it was about the side of a baseball, dark green with fly-like eyes and tube mouth, the gem acting as its shell with 6 small wings sprouting from it. The gem had been watching the two from a distance, but when they got up to go to the kitchen they must've gotten too close to it and made it feel threatened because it attacked. Spitting a green slime that hit Vidalia in the neck she let out a startled scream and dropped to the floor. Amethyst turned to where it came from in time to throw her hand up and shield her face from the slime that was spit at her too, hitting her hand. "Oh hell no!" She growled, taking her whip out and poofing the thing in one crack. The gark green ovular gem dropped on the ground which was quickly bubbled and sent to the temple. "Little shit... hey Vidalia are you alright?" She asked, she went over to Vidalia who was still on the ground but ahe seemed to be unconscious. She went down to check her but began to feel sickeningly dizzy. Feeling a tingle on her hand where the slime was she looked down and saw it glowing faintly. "What... the hell... is-" before she could finish she passed out on top of Vidalia's unconscious body.

Amethyst and Vidalia didn't stay unconscious too long, and since they both got knocked out at the same time it seemed the effect of the slime wore off on them around the same time and allowed them to wake up. They groaned and squirmed around a little while they woke up. Amethyst was the first one to sit up and open her eyes, looking around while rubbing her sleepy eye. 'Uhh... what happened?... oh yeah the gem monster' she thought to herself "Hey Vi... you alright?" She asked, she looked down, eyes snapping open wide and letting out a scream when she saw her. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she went unconscious, but her appearance was what shocked her. The late-middle aged woman's onion shaped bob haircut was all the way down to her legs again, the clothes were way to big on her now, and her face had gotten much much younger looking. Actually, to put it simply, she looked exactly the same as she did when she was a teenager, except for the makeup and punk clothes of course, since she didn't have either on before.

"Vidalia, Vidalia wake up!" Amethyst said, reaching out and shaking her shoulder. When she put her hands out she noticed something off about herself too. Her tanktop straps were slipping off her shoulders way too easily, and her hands looked a lot smaller than they were supposed to be.

Vidalia got up after being shaken so much, stretching her arms and yawning as she stretched "YAAAAWNN... mmm... what time is it?" She asked, looking over at Amethyst she had the same reaction, gasping with a jolt, hand covering her mouth in surprise "Holy shit! You're little again!" She said, Amethyst had her short hair again, and was munchkin sized like she was around the time Greg met her.

"I didn't do it on purpose! And you think I look young? Look at yourself!" Vidalia touched her cheek when Amethyst pointed out something wrong with it. Something felt off so she quickly ran to the bathroom, nearly tripping as the oversized mom jeans slid down under her heels, the flip flops flying off.

She ran so fast she had to keep touching the walls and floor to keep herself from tripping and sliding, bursting into the bathroom she grabbed the sink and looked in the mirror. Her eyes snapped open wide when she realized she was looking at herself from over 20 years ago, letting out a high shriek that made Amethyst wince and cover her ears. "I dont... understand... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She asked, patting herself down, looking like she might damn near cry. "It had to be the gem monster" Amethyst said, remembering that slime had been what made her fall unconcsious, and was most likely the cause of their old appearances.

"Ok but is it permanent?! I don't know this gem stuff like you Ams! I can't live like this! I look young enough to be Sour Cream's girlfriend!" She screamed, Amethyst reached up a little bit, being a bit more shorter than Vidalia than normal and grabbed her hands. "Calm down girl... look, I don't think it's permanent. I sent the gem away so it doesn't have any control of its power, we should just relax, and wait to see if it wears off with the source gone. If not then we'll ask Garnet, she'll be able to figure it out, but don't stress yourself to death about it ok?" She asked, Vidalia's breathing which was on a hyperventilating level before started to get a bit more regular, leaning against the wall in the hallway and sliding down into a sit on the floor. "Okay... ok I'll calm down... i hope you're right Amethyst, but ok, we'll just wait it out, and if not, you said your friend can help right?" She asked, Amethyst reassuring her with a nod "Ok then... thanks for calming me down... i needed it" she said, letting out a sigh she pulled her knees up and started to play with her own, soft and long hair again. "For once I'm glad my family isn't home, I wouldn't know how to explain this to them"

"Hey, lets not get too worked up about this ok? We can still have a great night. Now it really will be like one of our old sleepovers" she said, making Vidalia smile a little while looking down at the gem.

"Yeah... yeah we'll still have fun"

And they actually did manage to have a bit of fun. They started off by getting a bit buzzed on drinks in the living room, then they dug up some of Vidalia's old clothes from the basement to try on again (Amethyst only needed to think about changing her clothes for them to change). They ordered pizza and were now eating it on Vidalia's bed. She had tried on some makeup and wore her old spiked shoulder leather jacket again, some ripped jeans, and an old band shirt. Vidalia had dug up her stash of weed and decided to smoke some to help her relax, which Amethyst took part in too.

"You know... it's not that bad getting to be a teenager again. List was a lot easier when I was this young" Vidalia said, Amethyst behind her playing with her hair while chewing on some pizza crust.

"Word. Life's gotten hard for me too these last couple years" she said, noticing Vidalia looked a little upset. "Something wrong?"

"Oh... not really. Just thinking how my life turned out. I mean I'm happy, I have a nice husband and two great kids... but I'm still lonely... especially when I get left at home" Amethyst, was awfully quiet for a little while, her cheeks darkening in a purple blush. She left Vidalia's hair and laid down next to her, putting her head on her lap.

"Oh, you're acting cuddly" Vidalia pointed out with a smile, ruffling her hair.

Amethyst didn't say anything at first, which got Vidalia thinking about what might be wrong. Before she could ask Amethyst asked her a question that made her stomach drop.

"Do you remember when we used to be friends before Marty... and how we'd... mess around?" asked, Vidalia's cheeks were bright red, clearing her throat while she ran her fingers through Amethyst's hair.

"Yeah... I remember" she said, there was a short year or two period of time where the two were friends with benefits, but when she started to hang out with Marty they stopped doing that, even after he left her.

"Was that... a mistake?" She asked, tracing her finger over the rips in her jeans. "It's just... i thought it was nice... but then the whole Marty thing happened and it was like none of it ever happened..." Vidalia took a drag from her blunt and blew it up at the ceiling, trying to think over what Amethyst was saying.

"I'm sorry Amethyst... honestly, I liked it when it lasted. I don't know what I saw in Marty back then... but I didn't know you thought what we did was that serious. I thought we'd be alright as friends without that. Is that why you got so distant after Marty left? Because I didn't go back to you?" Amethyst felt kind of ashamed when she worded it like that, shrugging her shoulders and curling up against her leg more "I dont know... maybe a little... I... i kind of had a crush on you way back then... and it hurt me that the relationship we had got brushed off like it never happened..." There were some tears bubbling on her eyes, but was trying to not let them fall. "I didn't know that. But if it means anything I loved the sex. I liked that I was your first and everything. You were my best friend, but honestly, if I hadn't met Marty, or if you had told me this was how you felt before I met yellowtail... I probably would have given you a chance" she said, rubbing the side of her head which was feeling dizzy from the drinks and smoking. "I wish I could make it up to you" she admitted, twirling a lock of Amethyst's hair around her finger.

"Well... what if we gave it one more try?" Amethyst said in a soft nervous voice. This made Vidalia's heart start racing at the mention of the offer. "W-what?"

Amethyst sat up and turned around, sitting on her lap facing her. "Just one more night. Me and you. You just said you really liked it" she said, Vidalia's face turning bright red, eyes darting around the room nervously. "Well yeah, I did say that, but Amethyst things are different now, I'm married and have two kids!" she stammered, she didn't know why but talking about their past sexual relationship, and having Amethyst on her lap like this was starting to make her feel a little bit warm.

"You're a teenager right now, you weren't married back then. Just one more, for closure? I'm not asking for you to consider anything serious, just a one night stand, then I can move from the past for good. When we turn back we'll leave it at that and just go back to having coffee talks, but come on Vid, this is such a random chance us being young like this again, just this once" she pleaded, she always missed her nights with Vidalia when their sleepovers turned sexual, she just needed that one more time then she'd be satisfied. She could tell Vidalia was honestly considering it, maybe it was the fact that they were their younger selves, when they was more rebellious, or it could be the alcohol and drugs, but they were honestly considering something they never would otherwise.

 ***Lemon Start***

Finally Vidalia swallowed and looked Amethyst in the eyes. "Fine. But it stays between us, I'm serious, and afterwards we go back to normal life" she said, she saw Amethyst grin and poked her on the nose "I'm not fucking around, a one night stand, and only because we're stuck like this... and also because you're kind of turning me on" she finally admitted, biting her own bottom lip back with a smirk.

She pushed Amethyst off who was so super giddy, taking one last smoke and a quick swig from the bottle on the floor before she dropped the blunt. She came back up and ruffled her own hair a little, shaking her head to get herself pumped for this. "Alright, lets do this dweeb" she said, pulling Amethyst towards her and catching her in a kiss.

Amethyst's body got tense at first, but then started to relax and melt into Vidalia's arms when the blonde punk girl pulled her into a kiss. It was so long since she had this kind of interaction with her, it was like she was sucking the breath out of her through the kiss. Their hands carressed eachothers bodies, Amethyst's hands finding their mark on her cheek and neck, feeling her jaw move as they smacked lips, the other hand gripping the collar of her jacket. Vidalia's hands slid up and down Amethyst's back for a little bit before sliding down all the way and cupping her butt, giving her thick ass a squeeze that forced a short moan up her throat, making Vidalia giggle and break the kiss. "That nice?" She asked before going back into the kiss. Vidalia was a queen at french kissing, giving her bottom lip little tug bites, keeping the kiss alive and random, which was how they liked it. When Vidalia felt the tip of Amethyst's tongue touch her lip she snatched it in her teeth and caught it with her lips, sucking her tongue into her mouth and suckling lightly on it, flicking the bottom of it with her own tongue while Amethyst's tongue swept over the top of her mouth and the backs of her teeth.

After a nice long sexy kiss Amethyst finally broke it first and attacked her neck, kissing it up and down before she went after her favorite hickie spot "you still like this spot best right?" She asked, sucking on the skin just below the corner of her jaw in line with her ear.

Vidalia's was biting her lip in a smile, tilting her head to open her neck up more to Amethyst "oh yeah, bruise me up" she said, squeezing and rubbing Amethyst's ass while she planted dark hickies on Vidalia's neck.

"You better hope these go away when I turn back" Vidalia warned, her hands leaving her ass and grabbing the bottom of her shirt. Feeling the shirt rising up her back Amethyst stopped kissing her neck and held her arms up to make it easier, closing her eyes when Vidalia pulled the shirt and tanktop together up over her head and dropped it at their side.

Vidalia let out a deep breath she had been holding while she looked at Amethyst's body. It was like how she remembered it, she was a little thinner, and her breasts were small, only raised out from her chest a little bit. "Do I look okay?" Amethyst asked, Vidalia easing Amethyst down on her back, hovering over her now looking down at her gem "you look great, don't worry about that" she said, she leaned down and gave her gem a kiss which made Amethyst shiver in pleasure. Vidalia kissed and licked the amethyst gem, she thought it was cool that she got so much pleasure out of having it licked like this. She moved on to her breasts, sticking her tongue out and trailing it in circles around the small purple nipple, following the line of her areola while her hands worked as Amethyst's pants, managing to get them down to her knees without looking. Vidalia went right for the prize and started rubbing her pussy. Vidalia liked getting straight to the point, rubbing her outer lips getting a feel for it again. Vidalia hadn't been with a girl since her last time with Amethyst, so she liked taking a little time to feel around her body again, it really felt good to be able to take control in bed with someone again.

"Ahhh! Viddy you're making my tits tickle" she moaned, getting pleasure and a tickle out of having her nipples licked and sucked like she was doing. Her hips were grinding against her body when she felt Vidalia's fingers rubbing the outside of her pussy, spreading her legs as much as she could with her pants at her knees like this. "Put them in, I want it"

Vidalia let her breast go with a pop from her mouth, smiling seductively at Amethyst when she asked for her to finger her. "Can barely wait huh? Don't complain if it's not that good, I havn't done this in years" she warned, her fingers slipped into the inner folds of her pussy, rubbing the soft silky insides, looking down at it while she did it. "Damn you're wet as hell down here, that's really fucking hot" she said, the fact that she was able to turn her on this much was in turn getting her aroused too. She started off by rubbing the outside of the hole, sliding one finger deep inside all the way to her knuckle. She slid it out and gave a scoffed laugh when she heard the wet squelching sounds "You're making some nice sounds down here, I like" she said, quickly adding a second finger before she really started pumping it in and out.

Amethyst gripped the sheets under her balling them up in her fists to cope with the pleasure spreading through her lower body. "Mmmm... that feels good" she said in a shaky voice, gasping when she felt her fingers curl up and start to rub against the top walls, hitting some good spots that made her sit up, watching her work while propped up on her elbows. "Right there Viddy, that's the spot" Vidalia tried to stay in that area, going up and starting another makeout with Amethyst, feeling how lazy her lips got when her mind got fuzzy from the immense pleasure she was getting. Vidalia kept this up for her for a while, upgrading to 3 fingers while they feverishly kissed eachother, hickies popping up all over eachothers necks and cheeks. "Alright, I can't take not getting anything much more" she said, taking her fingers out and quickly going at her own clothes, ditching her jacket, and shirt, nearly ripping her jeans even more trying to get them off as fast as she was.

Vidalia had smallish breasts too, but were a little bigger than the younger looking gem's, she had thin legs that left her with a little thigh gap. She wasn't shaved bare, but her pubic hair was groomed into a little blonde heart. "Damn, I forgot I used to do this" she said, touching the little blonde heart above her vagina. "Here, come on up, let's get eachother off together" she said, laying on her back and motioning for Amethyst to get on top in a 69. Amethyst got the clue and rolled over onto Vidalia, laying down with her pussy close to Vidalia's face. Vidalia went back to fingering Amethyst, her legs twitching when she felt Amethyst's chubby fingers rubbing at her pussy too.

Amethyst was beyond happy right now, she and her best friend were young again like when their friendship was the most exciting, and she was getting another night of sex with her. She wanted Vidalia to love this, since this may be their last time she wanted it to be good for her, so she decided to take the next step first, spreading her lips apart with her fingers before she started licking at her inner folds, making Vidalia's hips buck once against her face "Oh my god Amethyst! YES!" She cried loudly, giving Amethyst a rewarding slap on the butt before she went for it too, flicking her tongue against Amethyst's clit.

The two had each other moaning into eachothers cores, hips straining to get further into each others faces, starting to slip tongues into each other and tongue fuck each other, it was a cycle of pleasure, sometimes having to come up and replace their mouths with fingers so they could catch their breaths before going back into it.

Vidalia was actually the first to start to start reaching her climax, Amethyst's small tongue and fingers remembered all the right ways to get her off, Vidalia's head falling back out from between Amethyst's legs, her moans getting louder and more erotic. "Ohhh shit Amethyst! Faster!" She cried out, reaching down and pushing her head down into her pussy more. Now that she wasn't getting pleasured Amethyst could focus more, she spun her body around so she was out of the 69 and just inbetween her legs facing her, her one eye that wasn't covered by hair watching Vidalia's pleasure filled face as she kept plunging her tongue in and out of her sweet, hot pussy. Vidalia finally hit her orgasm, letting out very rapid moans mixed with vulgar words and amethyst's names "Oh shit! Fuck fuck fuck! Amethyst! Ahhhh fuuuuck I'm gonna come Ams!" She screamed, clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut as her orgasm hit her, her walls tightened around Amethyst's tongue, feeling her insides clench in waves, getting weaker as the orgasm rode itself out.

When Vidalia finished her orgasm Amethyst pulled away and looked over at her, seeing her eyes were closed and she was panting heavily "was that good?" She asked, Vidalia snickering and leaning up to look at her "Are you kidding? That was the best we've ever had, you actually made me finish first for once. Come here" she said, grabbing her by under her arms and pulling her up to her, having her rest her head on her shoulder and lay with her while she reached down and started to finger her again. "It's your turn now" she smiled, kissing her softly while she started to finger her again. Amethyst's could smell the alcohol and weed mixed with bubblegum on her breath, enjoying the last few moments of her warm lips while she was getting pushed to her orgasm. The little Amethyst lightly humped her hand, and broke the kiss to lay her head on her shoulder, letting out cute moans as Vidalia tucked Amethyst's head under her chin and watched herself fingering her.

When Amethyst's climax finally came her body tensed up too, burying her face in Vidalia's chest as a long drawn out moan escaped her mouth, shaking as the pleasure washed over her whole body.

Vidalia and Amethyst lay there on the bed together catching their breaths. They were both still really warm and were enjoying the after sex glow together. Amethyst half lay on Vidalia, her head resting on her breast while Vidalia cooled down by feeling Amethyst's breathing on her chest while she held her arm around her back.

"That was nice" Vidalia said, looking down at Amethyst and moving her hair out of her face "Was if what you wanted?" She asked, Amethyst's good mood was ruines at the realization that this was the end of it for good, trying to smile but also avoiding looking up at her "yeah... it was perfect Viddy" she said, which made the human girl smile, brushing her hair with her fingers. "Same here, That was so much fun, you really got good" she said, pulling the pillow down under her head "I'm getting kinda tired now, we can fall asleep like this ok?" She asked, pulling up the blanket and tucking it over Amethyst's body. That brought some of the joy back to Amethyst's face, snuggling against her with a smile before she kissed her cheek and laid her head back down "Goodnight Vidalia"

"Goodnight Amethyst" and with that Vidalia pulled the chain on her lamp and let the lights go dark, the two past lovers sharing eachothers warmth and lulling eachother to sleep with their breathing.

They both slept in pretty late, but when the sunlight coming from the window reached Amethyst's eyelids it woke her up, slowly blinking her eyes half open, sitting up and rubbing her sleep itchy nose before she started to look around to figure out where she was. She realized she was in Vidalia's bedroom. She started to remember all of last night's events, and looked down at Vidalia, who she was relieved to see was an adult again, and after a quick pat down realized she was her normal self too "Thank goodness" she whispered to herself, Vidalia was much older looking, but she still was beautiful to her. Spending time with Vidalia again had brought back old feelings she had for her, but now she had another life, she had a husband and children, so she had to let her go, which she hoped would be easier after having some closure in their past relationship. It was time to move on.

She got up out of bed with a sigh and reformed her clothing from her gem. Shaking Vidalia's knee to wake her up "Hey Vidalia, come on wake up, we're back to ourselves" she said before leaving the room.

After a few minutes Vidalia came out of the bedroom in a bathrobe and found Amethyst helping herself to leftover pizza and anything in the fridge, trying to cope with her decision to move on. "Goodmorning, do you have to get going?" She asked, seeing Amethyst looking like she was about to leave

"Yeaahhh, I gotta go tell Garnet about the whole gem monster thing and see what they're up to. Wish I could stay though last night was a blast, goodthing gems cant get hang overs" she said, Vidalia groaning at the mention as her hand went stright to her forehead "Dont gloat... but I had fun too, the hanging out and the rest" she said, referencing the sex. "I'll walk you out" she said, following behind Amethyst to the door, they said goodbye to eachother, at the doorstep, but when Amethyst turned to leave she was startled to hear Vidalia's voice right up next to her ear whispering. "Maybe it doesn't have to be the last afterall" she whispered before giving Amethyst's ass a light squeeze. Amethyst spun around surprised, looking at the laughing old woman in the doorway

"i'm just fooling around!" She laughed, Amethyst sighing, shoulders drooping and sad face turning down to the ground.

"Or maybe I'm not, who knows? Guess you'll just have to come by next weekend and find out" she heard Vidalia say, looking up to catch the older woman wink at her before shutting the door.

Amethyst's sad face turned into a big goofy grin, turning and walking down the street with her hands in her pockets, whistling a happy tune. Maybe she'd sneak the gem monster over again some time

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this one!


	4. A Great Experience(StevonniexAzurite OC)

**This chapter involves an OC of mechagigan2004, and Stevonnie during the episode "Alone Together". I'll try my best to make the chapter reflect your OC, but it's not gonna be perfect. Anyways, this chapter takes place in a version of Steven Universe where there are male gems that can reproduce. The OC's name is Azurite, he is the son of Lapis Lazuli, he has silver hair, matching colored eyes, wears a grey t-shirt, black pants, and a black tench-coat. His backstory is that he was trapped in the mirror with Lapis, and had been alongside Lapis up until she fused with Jasper, but now lives with the Crystal Gems. I'm going to have to mess around with the backstory a little since "Alone Together" takes place before the Lapis and Jasper fusion happens. So for the sake of this story not being jumbled lets just say Lapis and Azurite stayed on earth after "Ocean Gem" and lived with them. Probably going to be a shorter chapter and I havn't been feeling great these past couple days so my apologies. Alright so with that, lets give this a shot**

Stevonnie was still grinning thinking about the reactions of her family when she walked through the door and introduced herself, they were all so incredible supportive, except for Pearl who had acted like a concerned mother. Lapis wasn't all that interested, she said it was "cool", but was a bit too buzy watching TV on Steven's loft to give her full attention. Her son on the other hand was nuts over it, he hadn't seen a fusion ever (unaware Garnet herself had always been one), and was the definition of curious, asking questions about how she did it and what it was like which Stevonnie wasn't quite sure how to answer yet. That night she was taking Garnet's advice as best she could, making this fusion thing a great experience. After a fun night of exploring the city through new eyes she somehow ended up at one of Sour Cream's raves, and to be honest was having a very uncomfortable time. This Kevin guy was being a total creep to her, calling her "baby" and eying her full body over like she was some kind of refreshing drink. Just thinking about spending any more than a few more seconds with him was making her stomach hurt, she had been feeling super paranoid, lonely, and kind of tired of this fusion thing most of the time since she made the mistake of coming to this party. Now she had to deal with this boy-band drummer wannabee hitting on her.

"Don't be so cold baby! I'm just trying to be nice, here, have a drink and let's show these losers what real dancing looks like" he told her, blocking her in against the wall, hand pressed against the cement by her head and pushing a red solo cup out at her. She couldn't tell what was in it with all the different colors flashing around, and she didn't want to find out, she just wanted to go home. "Listen, I think I should get going, I got uhh… studying to do" she said, dipping under the arm blocking her in so she could get out of there. Before she could get out of reach Kevin reached out and caught her by her wrist walking away, pulling her back around to face him, keeping it subtle so nobody would mistake him for jerking her arm around. "What's your problem? You come to a party, dance for 5 seconds and want to leave? One dance before you go, come on babe" he asserted, sliding his hold from her wrist down to her hand, holding it knuckles up like he was a prince about to kiss the top of her hand.

"Please give me my hand back, I want to leave" for some reason she really didn't want to raise attention to herself by calling for help or raising her voice, and she was feeling helpless despite the fact she was at least 10 times stronger than him and could snap her hand back and run, she felt trapped for some reason. She was thinking maybe if she just had a quick dance with him he'd let her leave without a problem, but before she could make that bad decision she heard her name being shouted.

"There you are Stevonnie!" Looking over at the entryway to the busted building the party was taking place in she saw the short male gem running towards her 'Azurite, thank goodness' she thought with a relieved sigh, now it would be easier to leave. "Pearl told me to check on you, somebody said they saw you come here. Are you dancing? Can I dance too?" he asked with a smile, which dissolved once he began to read the situation, noticing her unwilling hand being held by this guy who was kind of blocking her against the wall. "Your friend doesn't want to have fun, she want's to be a sad sap and leave, but she should dance first don't you think?" Kevin asked the kid, grinning back over at Stevonnie, but got bumped back when Azurite wedged himself between him and her. "What do you want? This isn't a party for kids, so beat it" he told the guy, jerking his head to the side signaling him to go somewhere else, instead Azurite scowled up at him, taking Stevonnie's other hand. He lifted his hand up, at the same time a hand rose out of the cup Kevin was holding, the liquid hand copying Azurite's he swung it, effectively slapping Kevin across the face, making him drop the cup and let go of Stevonnie as he recoiled and held his stinging wet cheek. "OUCH! My cheekmeat!" Stevonnie was delighted over what just happened, letting Azurite take the lead as they ran out of there, still holding hands.

They had stopped running about halfway home, and slowed it down to a walk the rest of the way, talking about stuff and what had happened while approaching the beach. "That guy seemed like a jerk, sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve any of that… hope it didn't ruin your night" Azurite said, trying to comfort her. Stevonnie seemed to be fine though, shrugging it off "It's fine, guess I'm not ready for parties. Everything else was great though, especially that slap back there, gosh his face was priceless!" When they got to the beach she felt more secure, taking a seat on the sandy shore. "But I'm kind of tired being Stevonnie to be honest. It's cool and all, but I miss being Steven and Connie. I was starting to feel kind of lonely until you showed up"

"Why don't you just unfuse then if you're tired of it?" he asked, Stevonnie closed her eyes and tried, face twisting with effort but quit after no results. "No good, I don't think I know how to yet"

"Well, don't stress about it, Garnet can help. Just take it easy, you're supposed to be making this an unforgettable night" he reminded her. Stevonnie was impressed, Lapis wasn't the best at the whole comforting thing, but Azurite had a talent for making the people around him feel good. He was just so incredibly sweet and brave when it came to protecting, it was making her blush. "Actually, there is one more thing I'd like to do to make this a great experience" she mused, half glancing over and cocking a smirk at him, her hand lifting off the sand and resting on his leg, very high up and close to the center.

Azurite's face durned a deep blue when she started feeling him up, looking up at her with surprise, seeing her eyeing the movement happening in his pants now with a bitten lip. "W-What? Stop playing around like that, you're serious?"

"Super serious, you don't have to, but I'm so up for it right now, and you deserve it for helping me out back there" she added, lightly rubbing the hardening thing inside his pants

"But what if they find out? My mom will kill-"

"We're too far from the house, and it's dark. I wont tell anybody I promise, if that'll make you feel better, it'll just be between me and you, well, and Steven and Connie, but don't think of me as them" Azurite couldn't deny he was into this, Stevonnie was incredibly attractive, and she was part gem so that made it even more of a turn on to him. "Well… alright then, I've never done anything this before though" Stevonnie's got all giddy when he agreed, getting up on her knees she began to work his shirt up off him.

"Awesome! Don't worry about it, Steven and Connie kind of know how this goes" she said, Azurite lifting his arms up to let the shirt off, which shimmered into nothingness once the loose garment left his body, looking at her with a really puzzled face when it came off "Wait, what does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing really" she said with a coy smile, eying his dark blue shirtless body over. He was the only male gem she had ever seen, spotting the gem on his chest, a bit more on the left side though. She made the first move and went for his neck, kissing him under the jaw and peppering his neck up and down, Azurite biting his lip and holding his voice back, watching the water while Stevonnie started to lick and suck on his neck, being careful not to leave any hickies, otherwise godforbid his mom see them.

She felt hands touch her exposed lower back, and slide up underneath her croptop shirt, getting the idea he wanted it off Stevonnie pulled back and let him pull the shirt and half cut dress off her body, revealing a nice pair of B cup breasts. She had some light freckles on the on the upper area and on her shoulders. Stevonnie's clothing was a mix of whatever Steven and Connie were wearing before, and the same rule applied for underwear, of which, neither had any on top. "Try em out" she invited, Azurite getting up on his knees, leaning down to them he grabbed them and began kneading them, earning a sigh out of Stevonnie at the feel of him groping her. "Ahhh… You got it…" a moan escaping her lips when he tried using his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue trail around her nipple before closing his mouth over it and sucking on it. Stevonnie had to lay herself back to relax from this, bringing Azurite down with her, all while keeping at what he was doing. "You're actually really good… I want you to do something else though" getting Azurite to let her breast out from his mouth he got up off her and watched as she hooked her thumbs under her shorts and shimmied them off, along with the boxers Steven had been wearing earlier. Kicking them off she got settled, propping herself up on elbows and spreading her legs out for him, showing him her pussy, clean, no hair, and slick already from the service to her breasts. (In this story she's not a hermaphrodite, just a girl). "Lets use some of that fancy tonguework down here" she cooed, letting him get himself settled on his stomach. Getting up close he got a heavy, erotic smell coming from her, trying to get a close look which was a little hard with only the moon as a light. "This is what it is… it's looks kind of complicated, but I'll try" he said with a smirk, sticking his tongue out and giving her an experimental lick. Stevonnie's hips twitched and her hand thrust out and grabbed his hair. "Ah yes! It's so different when it's me" being Stevonnie it felt like it was the first time for her.

Azurite went to work, pressing his face against her pussy so he could lick it with more of his tongue. It had a sweet and sour taste, but not a bad kind of sour, he actually really liked it! Feeling Stevonnie's legs press inward against his shoulders while her hips strained up further trying to get more of this delicious pleasure she was feeling. All of a sudden her back arched feeling Azurite try something new out, plunging his tongue into the hole that rubbed against his lips and the surface of his tongue. "OHH That's what I'm talking about!" Stevonnie gasped, her head rolling around against the sand, toes curling as she writhed in pleasure, feeling his tongue dart in and out of her. She actually had to put a stop to it, she wasn't really a person to finish from foreplay, and she was starting to go crazy not being able to finish. "Wait wait, slow down Azurite I-I can't take it anymore!" she laughed, pushing his head away and laying there with a hand on her gem and the other covering her pussy.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Azurite questioned, wiping his mouth clean, worried he did something that made it hurt. "Are you kidding? That was great, I can't believe you havn't done that before. I just like to wait till the end to finish, but you so earned something back" she grinned, sitting up and shoving him down to his back, unbuttoning his black pants and sliding them down to his knees. She watched his dark blue dick sprang free, uncircumcised with an upward curve. "Your head's gonna spin over this" she told him, bunching her hair back behind her head she rolled a hairband off her wrist and tied it back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. When she was ready she got down on her stomach too. "Try not to make noise ok? We're kind of out in the open" she reminded him, licking her lips wet before she leaned down and kissed the base of his cock, slipping her tongue out and giving him popsicle licks all over his shaft. Azurite wasn't expecting it to feel this good and a really loud groan came out, Stevonnie covering his mouth and making a hush sign with her finger, keeping her hand over his mouth just incase before she looked back down at it, touching her tongue to his tip and taking the bead of salty precum, feeling the vibrations of his noises on the palm of her hand while she started to slide the foreskin down with the tip of her tongue, which was easy given how hard he already was, getting it all off his head before she slid her mouth down over the exposed tip, feeling his hand press against her forehead to keep her back. The pleasure was so sharp and sudden it startled him, making Stevonnie smile knowingly, understanding these were all new sensations to him. "Sorry, I'll go easy, you'll get used to it" she said, kissing his tip and slowly taking him into her mouth, covering her bottom teeth with her tongue which slid against the bottom as she took him in. Taking it slow, she inched her way downward a little at a time until she got about 3 inches down, a little less than half, and made a discomforted face, meaning that she had found her limit. Having figured out Stevonnie's limit she kept herself right there, and started to bob her head up and down. Azurite could see what was happening if he tilted his head to the side, watching his her take him in and out of her mouth. He couldn't wrap his head around how great this was feeling, or how this night ended up turning out so great for him.

He soaked up every second of his first blowjob at the hands (or mouth) of Stevonnie, bobbing her head and taking breaks to lick it all over. It took a few minutes but he could feel himself ready to burst "Stevonnie, I'll cum if you keep going!" he warned, she didn't want this to be over already, especially before she got her finale. She popped off and didn't touch it, giving him a minute to come off his pleasure high while they moved forward at eachother and started to make out. She gave him about a minute or two to recover before moving on, separating from the heavy lip action to turn away from him and get into an all-fours position, spreading her legs and lowering her upper body a bit to get an arch for him to get in easy. "Come on, I'm ready Azurite!" He hadn't heard of a position like this before, but got the picture of what he was supposed to do. He threw his pants off which shimmered away too, and got up, walking on his knees right up behind her letting her reach back and grab his dick to position it at the right angle, putting it in very slightly before she let go and pressed her forehead to the sand. Azurite started to push his hips forward, watching with half lidded eyes and a bitten lip as he pushed himself into her, feeling the fleshy warmth cover him.

Stevonnie's breath hitched when he got all the way in, getting more pleasure the more full he made her feel. He picked up a slow rhythm, holding her by the hips during the motions. Wet slick sounds and slapping flesh mixed with the sounds of the waves riding up on the shore, repetitive high moans of "Ah"s were forced out of Stevonnie with each thrust, a long groan rising up from Azurite's throat. "Fuck it feels good… it's so tight inside" making Stevonnie's shoulders shaking the way he was talking to her "Go faster Azurite, do it like you mean it"

Azurite gave it a try and put more speed and force into his thrusts, his hands sliding down her back and a gripping her shoulders. He grabbed her ponytail and tried giving that a pull. Stevonnie whining when her head was pulled up by her ponytail, she actually liked the rough play, when she didn't feel so forced into it like she was earlier, but this was perfect, and he was doing a just fine despite this being his first, so she let him keep his hold on her hair. Losing strength in her legs her body slid down until she was flat on her stomach, Azurite tried to keep it going, but it got harder when she laid flat and it ended up slipping out. "Oops, my bad. Lets do it this way, my knees hurt" Stevonnie said, turning over onto her back, giving her chest and stomach a quick hand brush to get the sand off. She reached down to guide him again, but instead he moved his hips to line himself up, and with no hands thrust it back inside. Her eyes rolled back in bliss, very impressed at his quick learning. Azurite laid down ontop of her, wrapping his arms under her shoulderblades and grabbing her shoulders from underneath, Stevonnie's arms wrapping around his neck and her legs wrapping around his lower body. The closer they got to their peak, the louder they got, until the rule on staying quiet was undoubtedly broken. Panting and moaning overvoiced the hissing of waves, Azurite thrusting up into Stevonnie chins pressed into the crooks of eachothers necks.

It took a few minutes of fast and slow in this missionary style for them to start giving out, Stevonnie picked up on the cues that he was close she noticed before, his grip getting tighter and his grunts getting higher and more forced. She reached her hand up and held the back of his hand to give him a signal she was still in communication with him. "Y-You can finish inside, g-go ha-aahhh! Hard from here, and don't stop… MMMMM!" her lips pressed tight, when she felt him pick up the pace more than before, hearing him mumble bits and pieces of her name inbetween his grunts, the seal on her lips weakening and breaking into an open mouth moan when she felt him tighten up and stop all of a sudden, biting down on her shoulder as he finished, going balls deep and shuddering as he erupted inside her, the feeling of being came inside pushing her off her edge, nails pressing into his back as she came with him. Her moan turned into a light chuckle as their orgasms ended, opening her eyes wide when she felt something happening inside her. She felt herself being split in half, but not in a physical way, before she could tell what was going on she was lost in a light covering the both of them, that soon vanished and left Azurite laying ontop in the middle between a naked Connie and Steven. All three of them were covered in sweat, Steven and Connie holding hands underneath Azurite, and their free hands wrapped around his back.

"We… unfused…" Steven said inbetween heavy breaths, looking over at Connie who was sighing in relief and in bliss "That's a relief…"

A half hour later Garnet, Pearl and Lapis turned their heads to the door when they heard many steps coming up the wooden stairs. Steven, Connie, and Azurite came through the door, all looking very worn out.

"Steven, Connie! You unfused, I didn't think you'd know how!" Pearl said in surprise, the three adult gems went up to greet them, Garnet was the most excited to hear from them, but her poker face wouldn't tell.

"You look beat" Garnet noted, the three of them playing it off with a light laugh. "Yeah… it was a long day" Connie said, Steven nodding in agreement with her "You were right Garnet, it was a great experience"

 **So yeah, turned out a little better than I thought it would. Hopefully some of you thought it was decent, despite not really being familiar with one of the characters. As of now I am going to close the requesting, I have enough already as it is. I havn't been feeling so sure about how well these have been, been feeling kind of discouraged about them. I'll keep up with writing out more requests for the mean time, but we'll see how it turns out in the future. If I keep with it and get through all the requests I want to do I'll reopen the option of making a request. In the mean time, please instead feel free to leave a comment about whether you liked or disliked it, it's a motivator when people give their opinions on my writing. Thank you for taking the time to read, and I hope all you guys have a Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah this year :D**


	5. A Foolproof Plan (Steven x Peridot)

Morning time at the temple was often quiet. The gems didn't need sleep themselves (although they sometimes took naps or full sleeps to combat boredom or try to have a dream) but they understood that Steven needed the sleep, so they respected that and stayed in their rooms until it was a good time to wake him up. Most mornings Steven would be waking up to Amethyst jumping on his bed, or being airlifted by Garnet out of the covers, but this time he woke up to a text notification. He was startled by the sudden vibration at first, but quickly realized it was only his phone sitting on his chest. He'd been texting Connie last night and must've accidently fallen asleep. He let out an exhausted sigh as he flopped back, lifting the phone up above his head to read it. He could kind of remember the conversation last night, just stuff about movies coming out soon, they had gotten into talking about their new unwilling housemate Peridot, who they had just captured from the galaxy warp and was currently locked in their bathroom.

Pearl's handiwork skills made sure of that, replacing the standard doorknob with one that locked with a key, and by further Peri-proofing the room, the homeworld gem was effectively trapped. Anyways, Steven opened his messages and started to read the messages he missed while sleeping;

*Hello?*

*Steven you still up?*

*Guess not, well, goodnight, I'll ask my Dad about you coming over in the morning*

And then the most recent one which had woke him up *Morning Steven! He's fine with it, come over whenever ok?*. Steven was glad to read that, he hadn't seen much of Connie in a while and was looking forward to hanging out again. He shot her back a quick "Hey I'm up, I'll be over in a couple hours" and forced himself to sit up and get out of bed. Steven felt stiff and cold from falling asleep unexpectedly and forgetting the blanket, but he got himself up and gathered his clothes for the day from his dresser, red shirt with the star and blue jeans, his classic look. More like his only look actually. ' _I should probably shower first before I_ _go_ ' he told himself, tugging lightly at his monstrous bedhead while the thought of the hot water warming him up and relaxing his stiff muscles, which pretty much sealed the deal.

Meanwhile Peridot had been planning her escape plan restlessly through the night. Looking at the diagram she had drawn on the bathroom wall in red crayon. Touching the crayon to her chin she glossed over her game plan, narrating it to herself as she analyzed it. "Depending on the validity of my calculations, the fortress security is weakest between 1 and 3 Earth hours after daybreak. After many failed attempts I can conclude that there is no way out of this prison on my own, which means I must get inside help. The only one I can hope to manipulate into getting me out of here is The Steven, and since he is the only one who comes in here it seems sensible I choose him as my hostage. Now, if I can just expose his weakness and exploit it then I might have a chance to-"

Peridot's sentence was cut short by the warning knock, her attention snapped to the door which she could hear being unlocked. The idea of her long thought out plan being ruined like this terrified her, making her act frantically in order to cover up her work. Thinking ahead, she had drawn her plans above the towel rack as a precaution, and it paid off, since she was able to quickly hang a towel over and conceal the diagram. She still felt nervous that it would be discovered, but she didn't have time to adjust it because Steven was already opening the door.

"Good morning Peridot" he greeted, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes as he stepped in and shut the door behind him, locking it again. Peridot, kept track of where the key was the whole time, since it was the literal key to her escape.

Peridot stood stiff as a board in front of the towel rack, arms crossed behind her back. She returned his greeting with a disinterested "Hello"… I don't suppose you're here to release me?" she asked, her voice full of contempt. Regardless, Steven didn't notice anything out of order as he moved to turn the shower on, not even as Peridot's eyes burned figurative holes I him by looking him over for a way to proceed with or assist her plan.

"Mmmm… No, sorry… That probably won't happen for a while. I can get a cot and stuff in here to make it more comfortable. Or some comic books if you're bored…" Steven offered, leaving it up in the air for a few moments, but Peridot didn't seem interested in the least. Steven was ready to get in the shower, but stopped before undressing "Hey Peridot, could you turn around? I need to undress"

"Why? Is there something I'm not supposed to see?" she inquired. He was, after all, a gem and human hybrid. Maybe his body had some sort of defect as a result, and he was covering it up with those loose garments…?

Steven would get asked weird questions like this most times he went to the bathroom, but he was kind of used to it at this point, so it didn't faze him as much, anymore. "Yeah, kind of. I don't want you seeing me naked. Now could you turn around please?" Peridot rolled her eyes at his request but played along, turning herself around and crossing her arms "I don't see the purpose in any of this". She soon heard buttons being unsnapped as he took his pajama shirt and pants off, followed by the sound of the curtain rings sliding across the metal pole above as he stepped in and pulled it shut.

Peridot had the timing of his showers down, she had about 15 minutes to carry her plan out, and she had to do it silently so she wouldn't alert him before she had control. Peridot turned around and tiptoed to the back of the shower, gingerly pulling the curtain aside far enough to peek an eye inside.

She could see him facing away from her, it appeared that without the garments his body's color, texture, and design was consistent all over. She made note of the distinguishing features he had, notably his butt and toes. She didn't think any of that would be useful, but was straining to find anything else from this angle. 'I'll need to get a different angle' she told herself. Steven's eyes were closed and the water was running over his face, so it was safe to get closer as long as she didn't make noise. She drew the curtain back more and leaned even further forward, stepping up to kneel on the bathtub rim, leaning forward to try and get a look at his front side.

Just when Peridot thought she was close enough to see something of interest between Steven's legs, she made a mistake. Not having taken into account how far she was leaning forward and how slippery the tub was, her knee slipped, taking her other leg out and landing her face first on the bottom of the tub, also managing to knock over all the shampoo and body wash bottles off the tub rim with her. The noise panicked Steven, who quickly turning around and covering himself below, feeling shocked and angry at Peridot for violating his privacy like this. "What are you doing!?" He demanded, he wasn't ok with this, but he had to hold a certain level of understanding. After all, Peridot wasn't attune to their social norms yet.

"Curses… I miscalculated" she grumbled, pushing herself off the wet floor of the tub as she started to pick up the bottles and half used soap bars "I was just… looking…" She grunted, trying to excuse her actions as just a result of her curious nature. When the green gem sat up on her knees she was at viewing level with Steven's covered crotch. The fact that he was covering it from her made her all the more suspicious, enough where she could reasonably suspect his weakness was underneath. "What is that? What are you covering?" Peridot asked, looking up and catching his uncomfortable expression at the question.

"Nothing, Peridot! It's none of your business, get out of the shower" The blushing human said, Peridot was sure of it now, he was hiding it from her and trying to cover up the fact that there was something he didn't want her seeing.

"Nothing huh? I don't believe you!" she said, grabbing his wrists and prying one hand away before he realized what was happening and fought back, keeping his other hand over it while trying to push her away. "Peridot stop! It's nothing!"

"If it's nothing then why would you try to cover it?!" Peridot yelled, she pushed against him, but losing the battle. Steven's strength was surprisingly more than hers, which was unexpected out of somebody who was only HALF gem. Peridot tried to pull as hard as she could but she was losing the struggle. It would seem strategy was more suited for this situation, so she went for his ankles, pulling them together and yanking on them out from under him.

"Peridot St- AHHH!" Steven screamed, his feet slipped out from under him, arms shooting out to grab anything, managing to catch the soap dish and soften the fall, but gravity and the weight of the attacking gem brought him down hard, despite the measly help of the soap dish. This now left Steven's unshielded crotch completely exposed as Peridot quickly swooped in for a closer examination while simultaneously pronouncing her success.

"I knew it! The brilliant Peridot emerges victorious!" she celebrated, seeing the humiliated look on Steven's face at what she believed was the fact that she found his weakness. ' _So what, if I pull on this he'll poof or something? In that case…_ ' she mused to herself, reaching out and grabbing his softened, wet flaccid member. Steven was both equally horrified and aroused at how Peridot was now wrestling him down and now grabbing his dick. "Peridot you should really get out" Steven whimpered as he squirmed under her, trying to reach out to pull her hand off. Peridot knew she would lose in a struggle, so she quickly swung herself up onto him, sitting on his belly facing away from his head so she could block him and weigh him down.

From this position, Peridot now rested underneath the shower stream, her big triangle hairstyle was getting watered down and losing its shape. From Steven's point of view he could see the water running down her back and over her rear while she straddled him and fondled his rod in her hands.

Peridot was about to reveal her intentions and demand he take her to a functioning warp pad, but before she could say anything she noticed something weird about his "defect". It was swelling up in size and stiffening, so she let it go out of caution as she watched him grow semi hard. Peridot outright squealed in fear when it rose up and pointed at her face, scrambling back and cower in the corner in fear while she pointed at his dick. "Whats going on? It's some kind of weapon isn't it?! Disarm that monstrosity, I surrender!" she pleaded. Steven was stressed out but couldn't help laughing a little at her over reaction.

"Relax, Peridot, it's not a weapon" Steven said, still amused at her overreaction "I'll explain after but first can you get- Hey, why is your gem glowing?" he asked, noticing its soft and untimely glow. Peridot's eyes were squeezed tightly shut so she hadn't been aware until Steven had pointed it out. She became increasingly concerned when her clothes started glowing as well.

Steven moved away and her some room so she could see more of what was happening. This wasn't like when Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl changed shape and their whole bodies glowed, what was happening to Peridot was confined to specific areas, HUMAN areas. The light took the shape of her body, and started to make adjustments to itself; her chest grew outward slightly, forming breasts instead of just a generic shape. Her legs and feet took a more humanized and feminine shape. Lastly, her butt rounded out and gained detail, now having a distinct cheeks to work with. Once completed, the green gem had taken the shape and features of a mature human female if they were her size. When the light disappeared, she was left stripped of any clothes, completely naked. The bare naked gem was utterly confused, she had no idea what was happening or why it was happening, she resembled Steven without his clothes on too now 'Whats going on? Why did… Wait… I know what this is' she thought to herself.

She learned during her studies for the Earth mission that gems would sometimes change form when they were in close proximity to another species that wanted to mate. It was apparently a trait that made the conquering of planets easier. By taking part in the mating rituals of other species, they could gain trust easily and earn the assistance of individuals, as well as keep themselves alive and safe if they were taken prisoner.

"This is my mating form? I've never had this happen before" she told him, looking up at him and seeing the starstruck look in his eyes. He was eying her all over, hypnotized by her green, wet nudeness. "Why are you looking at me like that?..." Drawing his eyes back to hers, seeing the shameful look they took when she asked him why he was staring at her new form. She started to put one, two, and three together while he tried to apologize, realizing this happened when she touched his dick and it grew because of it. 'Ohhhh, so that's what that thing is' she thought to herself, inside her gem some kind of primal instinct was coming out. Peridot's gem had picked up on Steven's mental state and hormonal change and had altered her body into a form that could participate. ' _Wait, I can put this to use… maybe I can still pull this plan off_ ' she mused, thinking that sex could be used as a means to get her closer to her escape plan. Even without the strategic reasons to, her new human instincts were quickly becoming hard to deny, making Peridot horny and increasingly desperate to be close to Steven, in order to fill some kind of need that was growing between her legs. She didn't know how exactly thing kind of thing worked, but she was determined to figure it out.

 *****Lemon Start*****

Peridot reached down and grabbed Steven's member again, feeling his body tense up at the touch of her hand. "This is how humans mate correct? I want to partake in it. Is this form adequate to your sexual preferences?" Peridot asked, she was quite blunt about wanting to do this with him. Her forwardness was making Steven feel a bit awkward, but was making the situation somewhat easier, he could be just as honest as she was being.

"Uhh, yeah you look great… are you sure about this?" Peridot let go of him and slid up onto Steven again, straddling his stomach. This time, instead of facing away from Steven, the green gem was looking right down at him, rubbing her body up against him in small motions, which relieved some of the tension inside her.

"Of course I'm sure. Just explain to me what I need to do" she told him, giving him an assuring smile to get the point across that this was alright with her. Steven seemed a little more relaxed after making sure this was all alright. Peridot made the first move, leaning down and pressing her lips against his. This was her first kiss –Her first intimate contact of ANY kind really so it was safe to say she was pretty awkward and a little uncomfortable with the closeness. Nonetheless it was enough to get things started, and soon, Steven was wrapping his arms Peridot, pulling her closer against him while their private bubble of noises was drowned out by the hissing of water coming from the showerhead and landing on their intertwined bodies.

Steven broke the kiss so he could get a chance to breathe, taking the moment to just gate upon Peridot. Said gem looked like a completely different person with her hair down and wet like it was, and that wasn't even mentioning her body's new appearance and the dazed look on Peridot's face told the story of how awed she was with these sudden, brand new sensations. Steven figured Peridot didn't really know much about what was going on, but it seemed like she wanted whatever it was, and he was feeling good about the pleased, half open smile she was making. Wanting to see how she reacted to something more intense, he took the lead. "Here, lay on your stomach this way" Steven told her, getting up and guiding the confused gem onto her stomach like he wanted. Looking down at the green alien's m bare backside he reflected on how crazy it had been that they wound up in this situation, but also how he was starting to feel grateful that she was as bold as she was. Steven turned the water off so it wouldn't get in his mouth during what he was about to do, then looked down and placed his hands on her ass. Squeezing and rubbing her cheeks around in circles he noticed she had all the right parts, a smooth, petite pussy, and above it a little dark green asshole. He hooked his fingers under her and started to rub her outer lips, causing Peridot to jolt and shiver at his sensual touch. A feral moan escaped Peridot's mouth, goosebumps covering her naked green body at the sudden loss of warmth with the shower turned off, and the aching heat building up inside her as Steven's fingers began to penetrate her, electrifying Peridot to life. The green gem squirmed and wiggled on the slippery bathtub floor while Steven slid his index and middle digits back and forth inside her brand new pussy.

Steven's ears were filled with the sweet sounds of Peridot's soft moans, massaging her ass with his free hand while pumping his fingers in and out of her slick insides and feeling her walls squeeze against him, straining to keep him inside. Steven smiled at the noises Peridot was making and the way her body reacted to his touch, making the human hum in appreciation. "Do you like that Peridot?" he asked, leaning over to her head so he could get a look at her face. Peridot's eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were tightly wrapped inward as she fruitlessly tried to keep her noises under control. She cracked an eye open when she heard him talk to her but it was a little hard to see with her visor fogged up and peppered with water droplets. However, she could tell he was grinning and seemed pretty confident with himself. "I'm… very pleased with this activity… I didn't know there were things that could f-feel like this." Peridot told him. As she tried to speak her breathing gained weight and it seemed like the longer this went on, the more intense her pleasure grew. She didn't know if there was some kind of end point but she also couldn't imagine how else anyone would want to stop something like this. Peridot began to wonder why they didn't have something like this back at homeworld!

"Good, but this is just the beginning of what we can do, Peridot. See if you like this" the grinning boy told her. Going back down to his work Steven spread her ass cheeks with his free hand and started to rub her small anus with his thumb. Peridot wasn't aware of the true function behind that hole, but having it touched sent shivers up her spine. Steven pushed his face into her ass and began to eat it out, which was perfectly safe given how unused it was, having just came into existence a few minutes ago. Steven started to force his tongue against her, slipping it into her tight little ass while adding a third finger to her delicate pussy. Peridot gasped sharply at the feel of his face against her butt and what felt like his tongue in her ass. Peridot gasped sharply at the feel of Steven's face pressed into her butt and what felt like his tongue in her ass. Looking back over her shoulder she watched as he quite literally tongue fucked her asshole. She couldn't help but reach back behind his head and get a fistful of his hair before pulling on it to bring him ever closer. Peridot's mouth hung open and her eyes slid shut when she felt Steven push more of his tongue inside her. "Yess Steven, this is incredible!" Peridot shouted, savoring every moment of this incredible experience, she was starting to completely forget about her plan to escape, or about anything else besides what she was feeling in the now.

Unfortunately for Peridot, Steven's tongue was getting tired from the constant thrusting, and his impatience grew and became more pent up the longer this went on. Peridot's hair pulling only exacerbated this situation. With a disappointed whimper from Peridot he pulled his tongue and fingers from her, wiping his mouth while she rubbed her now empty feeling asshole. "Whats wrong? Is it done now?" she asked, sitting up and looking at his dick, wondering why he hadn't used it for anything yet.

"Not done yet, get up and put your hands against the wall" Steven told her, getting up and turning the shower back on since he was starting to get cold, and because he was a little worried about the gems hearing them while they did it. Peridot sighed in relief and bliss as the shower turned back on, the hot water starting to warm her up again. She wondered what else he had in store for her. Eager to find out she followed her orders without question, standing under the faucet and pressing her hands against the wall. She watched over her shoulder as Steven got behind her, and played along as he positioned her lower body; spreading her legs apart, and pulling her hips back so her ass stuck out with an arch. She watched him reach down and touch his cock, biting her lip the whole time due to her excitement of finally finding out the purpose of the appendage. Nonetheless, the little green gem had a sneaking suspicion as to what he was going to do with it.

"Alright, let me know if it doesn't feel right, ok?" Steven asked, putting one hand on Peridot's hip while the other lined his shaft towards her hot cunt, getting half the tip in before he let go and pushed his hips forward, driving himself into Peridot, whose eyes rolled back at the penetration, pressing her mouth against her bicep as Steven entered her.

Both of them moaned in sync as Steven thrusted into her, Peridot's hands curling into fists and pushing back against the wall to meet his forward thrusts with her own resistance, getting him to push in even further. The water trickled down her back and over her round ass, amplifying the sounds of Steven's thrusting. Peridot only let this go on for so long before she had built up enough courage to ask the question that was on her mind and reveal her intentions. "Actually Steven…" Steven slowed himself down to a stop when she spoke, remembering his promise to stop if this didn't feel right. He looked at her and waited to see what she said, ready to pull out and stop if that's what she wanted. "I know it's not the optimal method… but I seem to have experienced a far greater amount of pleasure while that other hole was being stimulated" she admitted, much to Steven's relief. He was worried she wanted to stop, turns out she just had a kink she wanted to try out.

"Umm, yeah sure, we can try that" Steven assured, pulling out he pushed down on her lower back to get her to bend her knees a little, leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek while he repositioned his cock to line up with her ass. "To be honest, I haven't tried this before, so it'll be new for me too." Steven confessed, his heart pounding and his stomach filling with butterflies at the thought of trying something entirely new out. He spread her cheeks apart and watched as he pushed in, her dark green asshole swallowing his length up all the way to the base. Peridot had almost no trouble taking her first anal, it got a little uncomfortable when he put the last bit in though, but it made her feel full, warm, and it made her toes tingle with delightful pleasure, so it balanced out. Steven loved this new position just as much as Peridot did. The gem's ass was such a tight fit, much tighter than a pussy, in his opinion. ' _Ahhh this is so great, Connie never let me try this_ ' he thought to himself, quickly reaching the same pace they had before despite feeling a bit more resistance from Peridot's ass clenching on his shaft tighter than her puss

Only a couple minutes into it Steven was literally fucking Peridot up the wall, the poor gem's face and breasts pressed against the steamy tiles of the shower wall, and she absolutely loved it. Sadly, the angle was getting a bit too awkward for Steven to continue like this, but a new idea sprang into his head. The gem hybrid reached down and hooked his forearms under the homeworld gem's knees and lifted them up into an "M" shape. Peridot helped hoist herself up out of instinct by reaching for the shower head above and trying to pull herself up with her meager strength "Mmgh, that's a lot better" Steven grunted, shuffling his footing before driving back into Peridot with new vigor, now bouncing her up and down on his thrusts as their wet skin touched chest to back. Steven left kisses trailing up the gem's back up to her neck, which served in escalating her moans of ecstasy as they went on with their activity.

Not much longer after, Peridot's body began to tense up, and her moans stretched out into long whines. She was unknowingly getting her first climax. It was a light one, but to someone like Peridot who hadn't felt such intense pleasures in her life, it was an eye opening experience. "Ohhhh Steven! Harder you clod!"

Steven was getting close to his climax too, he reasoned it would be too difficult and kind of a turn off to try and explain to Peridot what he was about to do, what an orgasm was, and such, so he just went with it and decided to explain later. He let Peridot slide down off the wall, and pulled her by her hips to get her ass out again, thrusting harder into her, wet slaps coming from below as he plowed her. After a few seconds Peridot felt him stop while he was buried all the way inside, and felt his cock throb inside her. After her own mini orgasm she was getting less and less pleasure from the continuous railing Steven was giving her. It was a strange and perhapse unfortunate relief when he stilled. Peridot was somehow completely unware that Steven was cumming inside her, let alone what cum was. When it was finished, the hybrid pulled his quickly softening member out of her and watched appreciatively as his seed leaked out of her

Without the support of Steven holding her up, Peridot felt the effect all his thrusting had on her legs. Her ass felt sore and her knees gave out the second her body weight was put on them, causing her to collapse into an awkward sitting position. The water was hitting her face and starting to lose its heat, but she didn't mind it. Peridot was on some kind of high, everything felt good to her in the afterglow, it was like she was seeing the world in new colors. ' _Oh.. my… stars… that was the best thing I've ever experienced… why would Yellow Diamond ever want to destroy a planet that had something like THIS on it? Does she even realized what would be lost?!_ ' she asked herself. It was like her eyes were starting to open to what this planet had to offer. If it had something as great as sex, what other wonderful experiences did it have to offer? 'Even these showers are relaxing… maybe I'll hold off on escaping for a while…' she thought, she wouldn't mind being imprisoned by Steven in this room a while longer if it meant she could do things like this from now on.

A few minutes later, Steven and Peridot were out of the shower. Once she was sure that this sex thing was completely over, her clothes seemed to have reappeared on her body. "Ah, so it works the other way around as well, very interesting" she mused while she looked down at herself and examined her body. Steven came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling the same height gem from behind.

"That was great Peridot… sorry I got so freaked out at first, it's just… that's usually not something you do with people that suddenly. I'm glad we ended up doing it though" Steven told her, he ended the hug and walked past her to grab a towel. "Maybe if you promise to behave, I can get Garnet to let you into the living room at least, we could play videogames and we can see if you like food" he told the gem, somehow during their activity he had completely forgotten about his previously arranged plans with Connie. Peridot's back up plan had worked out somwhat, the sex made him gain false trust in her and earned her some more freedom. Steven wasn't the only one to forget about previously made plans, as she had forgotten about her original plan she drew on the wall. The gem watched him with a peaceful smile as he reached for the towel, the color draining from her face as she suddenly remembering what hid behind it

"Steven don't!" Peridot shouted, stepping forward and thrusting her arm out to try and stop him, but all too late the towel was pulled and the diagrams of her masterplan were revealed. The defeated gem groaned and dropped to the floor, covering her face with her hands 'Curses, now everything's ruined' Peridot's inner voice of woe groaned. She peeked up from behind her hands and saw Steven was studying the picture. Surprisingly, he didn't seem mad in the least bit, which made her even more nervous, the state of not knowing what was would happen was even more unbearable than being yelled at.

"Hmmm…. You drew a picture?... nice! What is it?" Steven asked, he couldn't make out anything from the sloppy crayon scribbles on the wallpaper. Peridot was shocked he couldn't tell what it was, she had drawn things out as eligibly as she could, what luck!

"It's uhhh…. A park?" she said, smiling nervously at Steven who was still looking it over.

"…Oh yeah, I can see it now! Nice job" he said, going to the sink cabinet and pulling out a scrubbing sponge, dropping it in her hands "You'll have to scrub it off though, pictures can't go on the walls. I'll get some paper for you if you want to copy it down first, and you can draw more" he was smiling, which made Peridot feel safe. Seemed like she was in the clear still.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, I feel like I'll be staying here for a while, after all".

 ***Extra 1 (That Afternoon)***

Connie was sprawled out on the couch reading a book, she saw the notification that Steven had read her text, but he hadn't replied all day. She gave him the benefit of the doubt though, sometimes important things came up for him and he'd be hard to reach for a FEW days, if not longer. Her hopes grew when she heard her phone ring, dropping the book and lifting her phone up to answer it.

"Hey Steven! What happened?"

"Oh hey Connie, sorry I didn't answer, something came up. I'm not gonna be able to come over today, maybe tomorrow or something" Steven said, Connie's face drooping down in disappointment. She was really looking forward to seeing him, hanging out with him was way better than anything she'd do at home alone.

"Oh, ok. So what's going on? Do you have time to talk?"

"Actually I can't, I gotta go. I'll text you later ok? Bye!"

Back at the temple, Steven hung up the phone and put it on the bathroom sink. He was sitting on the closed toilet lid, looking downward at Peridot who was bare naked again, on her knees sucking on his cock while watching him talk to his friend Connie.

"It's fine now, I didn't think I'd be able to talk straight like that. Alright, keep going Peridot, you're getting the hang of this" he said with a smile, pulling on the back of Peridot's head to get her to take in more of his dick, a moan echoing through the bathroom (a.k.a. their special love room).

*Extra 2*

Later that night, the temple was quiet and still once again, but one little gem was still very much awake. The doorknob to the bathroom door jiggled, pausing briefly before popping out altogether. The door creaked open a crack as Peridot peeked through it, a mischievous smile spread across her face "Nyeheheh… nobody can contain Peridot" she snickered, polishing her ego. It seemed Pearl's precautions weren't enough to contain her. Peridot silently slipped out of the bathroom and tiptoed into the livingroom, but oddly she didn't go for the door, escape wasn't her goal, she had something else in mind. The little jailbird carefully crawled up the stairs leading up to Steven's loft, crawling like a kitten over to the bed. She could easily see him thanks to the moon's light coming in through the window. Steven was so deep in sleep he didn't even wake up as the bedsheets were pulled down to his knees, closely followed by his pajama pants.

Peridot was pleased to discover the gem-human hybrid was stiff in his comatose state. This time the gem anticipated her clothes disappearing and her shape changing, so it didn't shock her this time. She climbed up onto the bed and hovered herself above his shaft. Peridot didn't seem to be in the mood to take it up the rear this time, because she had positioned her cunt above him instead. The feeling of his cock being engulfed by Peridot and her weight on his lap was more than enough to wake the human up. Steven's eyes shot open, panicked he was about to grab whoever was on him, but Peridot had counteracted by grabbing his wrists and pinning them down on the mattress at his sides, giving him a moment to relax before she let go of a wrist and lightly touched her index to his lips "Shhhhh! I couldn't wait until morning" Peridot whispered. Once Steven realized who it was and what she was doing he calmed down. Grinning up at the smirking gem, the boy reached forward and grabbed the globes of her ass. "Fine by me" he whispered back. Peridot brought her face down and met her lover in a kiss, Steven pulling the sheet up over their heads.

 ***** Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to DrunkenHamster (This is his request) who volunteered to beta this chapter and made a lot of suggestions for improvement. As always, feel free to give your opinions on the chapter and suggestions about what you guys would like to see.**


	6. Fusion Lessons

Fusion was a gray area for Peridot, she just couldn't grasp the concept of it. She had witnessed fusion before of course, on the not-so-common occasion she was on a mission and things got sticky enough that fusion was necessary. Even on those missions, the fusions that Peridot witnessed were always of the same kind of gem, and there was always an excusable reason for resorting to such a primitive ability.

Despite her mixed feelings about it, she had developed an intense curiosity to understand it. It was part of her nature for her to want to investigate something she didn't completely understand herself.

Garnet had taken the warp pad to the barn, trudging up towards the bright red structure. Once Peridot had felt comfortable enough, she approached Garnet about wanting to give their fusion another try. That was a couple weeks ago, and since then they'd been meeting a couple times a week for fusion lessons, as was Garnet's reason for visiting Peridot today.

Upon entering the barn, Garnet spotted Peridot in the back tinkering away at a contraption of some sort up on her loft. Garnet stood there for a few moments before climbing up the ladder "We can reschedule if you're busy" she stated, catching Peridot's attention.

"Oh Garnet! I didn't hear you come in, now is perfect!" She exclaimed, tossing her pliers behind her onto the workbench, abandoning her work to join Garnet for their session. "I've been looking forward to this! I tried that meditation thing you talked about, I think I might be able to pull it off this time" Peridot grinned, their last few sessions didn't yield any results, but she had a good feeling about it this time and was eager to give it another attempt.

"Ok. Then let's try it out" Garnet replied with a smile while standing up, to which Peridot smiled. The green gem reached out try the dance Garnet had attempted the first night they tried to fuse, but she quickly noticed the height difference wasn't going to make it easy. "Oh wait! I'll get the stilts" Peridot said, turning to head for the ladder, but stopped when she felt the gem on the palm of Garnet's left hand rest on her shoulder.

"You won't need them. I realized something after last time. Fusing with 2 other gems might have been a bit overwhelming and difficult for your first time. So for now, you're going to try it with someone else who has had a lot of fusion experience" Garnet said, stepping back from Peridot who looked really confused by her statement. What other gem was she supposed to fuse with who would know more about it than Garnet? Before Peridot could ask where this mystery gem was, Garnet's body glowed. A white light covered her entire body except for the gems of Ruby and Sapphire. The form of Garnet's body shrunk down and morphed, shortly disappearing to reveal Ruby and Sapphire.

"Hey Peridot" Ruby said with a grin, Sapphire stepping forward, hands folded infront of her "It's nice to finally meet you" Sapphire added with a smile at the end. Ruby and Sapphire already knew who Peridot was of course, and Peridot had seen the two of them from the crack of the barn door during the baseball games against the Rubies, but none of them had formerly me.

"Wow! A Sapphire! I've never met a gem as high up the chain as a Sapphire before!" Peridot was practically fangirling over her, like she had done when she first started being friends with Amethyst, but this was even better! Amethysts were like, 3rd tier gems, but Sapphires were in the 2nd tier if you ranked them on importance. Peridot seemed to forget that the whole showing respect to higher ups wasn't necessary anymore, because she was literally on her knees trying to kiss the top of her hand, which made the short blue gem blush and giggle. "Ahem, I'm here too" Ruby butted in, arms crossed and not looking all too pleased with what she saw.

"Oh Ruby relax, she's adjusting. That's enough Peridot, I appreciate this but you don't have to do this anymore. Just treat me like you'd treat Ruby, and speaking of, she'll be the one you fuse with" Sapphire said, Peridot looked a little disappointed, she was excited to fuse with a gem so much superior to herself, but instead was going to fuse with a common foot soldier? Peridot caught herself and felt guilty for thinking such a thing, she wasn't new to this planet anymore, that wasn't the way things worked anymore, even a Pearl was equal to a Sapphire now. "I myself have only fused once as myself, but Ruby has been doing it long before she met me, so the odds of a successful fusion are highest if you attempt it with her first" Sapphire said, hovering up in the air enough to float above the couch and lower herself down.

"Right. So how do we do-"Peridot started to ask, but was cut off when Ruby came forward and took Peridot's left hand in hers, using her other hand to guide Peridot's right up onto her soldier before resting her own on her hip, taking on a tango position. "Just let me lead okay? I'll guide ya, just focus on letting go, forget everything about yourself and concentrate on becoming one with me" Ruby said with a smirk, she was happy to help someone as eager to try fusion as Peridot was.

Trying her best to follow Ruby's instructions, Peridot took some deep breaths and tried to relax. Her shoulders loosened and her mind began to clear. Ruby took the lead, taking simple steps until Peridot got used to the rhythm and could keep up with her. Once they had a simple steady pace down, the red gem began to add some moves, giving Peridot little spins and such until they had a nice dance going on.

"Good Peridot, now focus your gem, concentrate on leaving yourself open to the change" Sapphire reminded, with that cue, Ruby began the final move, spinning Peridot around in one place like a top before she stopped her, grabbed her waist, and hoisted her up above her head. Peridot was shocked when the gem on her forehead began to glow, her hands that were outstretched jumping to her gem to feel it. She felt herself disappearing, and something else appearing. Peridot and Ruby's bodies began to glow, the forms of their bodies wiggled and merged slightly, but ultimately they couldn't fuse completely, and the fusion cancelled, leaving the two of them in their previous position with Peridot being held up in the air.

The green gem was left very confused and disappointed when she looked down at her hands and saw they were still her own "What happened?! I felt it, it was working!" Peridot complained as Ruby lowered her back down. Once on the floor again, Peridot took Ruby's hands and squeezed them tight "Again! Please Ruby that was so close!"

"It wont work" Sapphire interrupted, drawing their attention to the couch "Not right now at least. This was a possibility I saw. Peridot you may want to do a fusion, but you're still too uncomfortable and timid" She explained, rising off the couch and hovering over to them, looking Peridot over as she lowered herself back down to the floor, trying to assess why else the fusion failed. "Fusion isn't as easy to perform for everyone. It takes a certain amount of comfort depending on the person, it can be hard to fuse with gems you've just met, and this is your first time meeting us…" Sapphire said, letting out a hum as she thought this over.

Peridot was deeply upset by this, she couldn't shapeshift or form a weapon, she had a semi-useful ability to control metal she struggled with anyways, and now she couldn't fuse as easily as other gems. It felt like she was created to fail at these kinds of things. "So that's it, I just can't fuse? You're saying I'd have to wait until I got to know you two long enough for it to work?"

"That's a simple way of putting it, but yes. The more familiar gems become with eachother, the easier a fusion can be performed. The problem with that is it would take some time to get to that level of comfort, but Ruby and I don't spend much time apart, so I don't think that method would work… I do have an idea though" Sapphire said, going over to Ruby and leaning in to her ear. She was whispering something to Ruby, whatever it was had shook Ruby, her eyes going wide and for some reason looking Peridot up and down with her mouth agape.

"Are you serious Sapphy? With her? It's been a long time since we've done something like that, and she just met us, are you sure it's a good idea?" Ruby asked, Sapphire stepping back and nodding her head, glancing over at Peridot "Probably… there are a few ways it could go wrong, but it's very unlikely, and if it does work, it will most definitely lead to a successful fusion. This will help her, besides, when was the last time we had some fun separated like this? It'll be fun for us too" Sapphire mused, leaning against Ruby's sturdy body while tracing small circles on her shoulder. The quiet gem had her seductive side too, which seemed to get Ruby in the mood Sapphire wanted her in, Ruby wrapping an arm around her, rubbing Sapphire's rear "Alright, I'm game babe. Anything you want" Ruby purred, smirking at his one-eyed partner.

Peridot was starting to get weirded out, especially when they started rubbing up against eachother in that provocative manner. "Wwwwwhat are you guys talking about?" Peridot asked, bringing the couple's eyes over at herself

 ***Lemon Start***

"Wanna just show her, babe?" Ruby offered, Sapphire nodding with a smile. "Yes, let's" Sapphire added, Peridot began backing up away from them, Ruby stepping forward and giving Peridot a little push on her chest, which made her fall back onto the couch. It was a rare occurance for Ruby and Sapphire to be unfused, and an even rarer one for them to be unfused at a time where they were able to be intimate, but during such an occasion the two were like feral animals, and Peridot was like a prime cut steak in their eyes. They had her cornered quickly, climbing onto the couch, Ruby mounting Peridot's left leg, which Sapphire lowered herself onto the right. Peridot's guests had her effectively pinned, she could already see where this was starting to go, with the red and blue gems grinding against her thighs while they peppered her neck and cheeks with kisses, she'd have to be an idiot to not see what they wanted. The kisses were making her body quake and shiver, but the sudden turn of behavior had freaked Peridot out

"H-Hold on! What's gotten into you two?!" Peridot asked, squirming underneath them, trying to push their heads back to get their hungry mouths off her neck, she couldn't pry Ruby off her, but she was able to get Sapphire up by pulling her bangs upward, exposing her eye which rested half open in a lustful gaze. "You want to fuse don't you? This will help you" the cycloptic gem was trying to use reason, Ruby hearing that she needed some help convincing their prey, she lifted her head and pushed Peridot's hair up, exposing her ear which Ruby brought her lips to "Hey now, don't act like you're new to this, we've seen the way Steven acts around you. You like this kind of touch too right? It's even better with 3" Ruby purred, biting down gently on her earlobe, eliciting a sharp gasp from Peridot, the hands that were trying to push the couple away instead began to grip and pull them in closer.

"O-Ok, it'll help me fuse… Then do what you want, just keep doing that more" Peridot pleaded, giving in to her growing desires. She tilted her head back, opening herself up more, making herself vulnerable to their bites and kisses.

Peridot sat back and enjoyed the special attention she was getting, her arms stretched out across the top of the couch, head hanging back, eyes shut, lips quivering in a constant smile, and keeping her legs spread apart while the girls grinded against her knees and thighs, feeling Ruby's heat and Sapphire's softness under her dress while they ravaged her neck, face, and ears with their grinning, panting mouths. Peridot didn't give anything in return yet, she was just

Ruby was the first to start getting handsy, taking her left hand and resting it on Peridot's stomach, rubbing her abdomen which trembled at the pleasure she was feeling, her whole body was shaking in fact. Ruby's hand slid down south, going right for the prize between Peridot's thighs, she could feel the heat coming from that area before she even touched it. Peridot's back arched when she felt the warm hand rub against her core, trying to buck her hips against her, which was hard with the two of them pinning her down. Peridot's arm wrapped around Ruby, gripping her lower back while she lifted her head, pressing her forehead against Ruby's shoulder. "That's the spot" Peridot mewled, pulling back from her shoulder to look at her with a tongue slightly out the mouth smile.

"Get rid of the clothes and I'll make it even better" Ruby purred, looking down to see Sapphire kneading her dainty hands against Peridot's chest, seeming to want what was underneath too. Peridot bit her lip when Ruby asked her to change her form, looking down at sapphire who was pawing at her chest. "Ok, give me some space" she said, Peridot hadn't mastered this yet, but the elbow room helped. Ruby and Sapphire listened, getting off Peridot's legs and allowing her to stand up. Peridot closed her eyes and concentrated on imagining what form she wanted to take, the clothed portions of her body beginning to glow and morph slightly, giving her butt a small bubble shape, and her chest a more developed look. Peridot could take any kind of form she wanted during sex, but she preferred to stay mostly the same as her original form, just small differences like butt and bust shape to make herself more appealing.

When she felt her new form was completed, she let out a heavy breath she had been holding in and opened her eyes, appreciating the look of her nude body before she turned around "Alright, where were-"She was expecting to get back to the couch and let the girls pamper her, but when she turned she instead discovered Ruby and Sapphire had quickly changed their forms too while Peridot was doing hers, and instead of sitting where they were, they were now standing side by side in front of her. Ruby's body was muscular and square, her shoulders broad, a straight waist, and thick muscular thighs to match her tight stomach. Sapphire had a nice hourglass body on her, having herself a pair of legitimate breasts, round with small pointed nipples, wide hips, and a pair of smooth legs an extremely small number of people have been lucky to see.

"We were about to change things up" Ruby grinned, walking behind Peridot, Ruby placed her hands on her shoulders, pushing Peridot down onto her knees while Sapphire gingerly stepped forward with a nervous, bit lip. Ruby's hands started to knead Peridot's shoulders, giving her a nice little massage "Be gentle with her, she's sensitive" Peridot warned, "It's your first time… with another gem isn't it? This will be… a momentous occasion for you" Sapphire drawled in her deep, slow speech. She stepped right up close to Peridot, leaning her hips forward towards Peridot's face.

Peridot's cheeks blushed a dark green when she got pushed down and brought close to Sapphire's crotch right above her line of sight. Peridot studied Sapphire's pussy closely, she had never been with another person other than Steven, so she had never been with another female before either. "I'll try…" Peridot said, her voice lacking confidence, she was willing to give it a try though. She slid her hands up Sapphire's outer thighs, feeling her chill, smooth thighs up to her hips, twisting her right hand around to her inner thighs. She paused a moment at her upper inner thigh, cautiously touching her outer lips while her red and blue partners watched with pleased bitten lips while Peridot explored the female body. Peridot knew her own body and what felt good for her well enough to try and mimic it for Sapphire, slipping her fingers into her inner lips, feeling the cold, slick juices and silky flesh. The blue gem's hips squirming at the touch, feeling peridot's fingers work at her in clumsy motions.

Ruby squatted behind Peridot, rubbing her shoulders while she watched Peridot do her work. It looked like Peridot was still a bit unsure about what she should do, so Ruby decided to give her some tips, leaning forward and whispering into her ear "She likes it when you rub her clit, gently though, fingertips only. She'll take as many fingers as you can give her" Ruby informed with a smirk, looking up to see Sapphire's reactions when Peridot started following Ruby's instructions. Peridot went lighter on the rubbing, feeling around until she found the small blue bead she was searching for. Lightly rubbing circles against her clit, Peridot pulled a sweet little cry out of Sapphire. Peridot's mouth pulled upward in a proud smile, Sapphire's reaction was so much more than she expected, Peridot was brimming with confidence feeling Sapphire's legs trembling and the needy moans coming out of her mouth because of her touch.

"That's a nice sound aint it?" Ruby asked, seeing how much Peridot was enjoying this too. Ruby's massage stopped when she stood up and crawled up next to Peridot, sitting on her knees. "Don't get too greedy now, I want in on this too". Nudging Sapphire back, the regal gem sitting back on the couch, with Ruby and Peridot kneeling at the front of the couch. Peridot and Ruby both pushed a leg back, effectively spreading Sapphire's legs open enough to fit both their heads.

Peridot resumed the technique she was doing before, finding it easier with Sapphire sitting back instead of standing, now she could actually watch where her fingers were going. A couple red fingers joined her green fingers in the rubbing of Sapphire's blue folds. Ruby stroked Sapphire's left knee with her free hand while her other started to rub circles around her entrance, teasing her a little before she slipped her index and middle inside. Ruby's warm fingers filling her cold body with the aid of Peridot's treatment on her clit was driving Sapphire wild, pushing her own bangs out of her eye so she could watch them clearer, biting the second index knuckle of her other hand. Sapphire's stomach was trembling in pleasure every time Peridot flicked her fingertips against her clit or Ruby pushed her two fingers deep inside. "This is… incredible" Sapphire mewled, taking the hand she was biting and reaching out towards Peridot, wrapping her hand around the back of her head and pulling her closer "Use your tongue to do that… if you do, I'll be fated to cum soon"

Peridot wetted her lips with her tongue, she'd used her mouth before, but not like this. "Okay… Like this?" Peridot asked, pulling her hand away and sticking her tongue out a small bit, keeping her tongue stationary while she moved her head up and down, lightly rubbing her tongue against Sapphire's clit, but she didn't seem as pleased with it as she was before. Ruby took notice of what she was doing wrong and came to the rescue, bumping shoulders with Peridot to move her "Too much head moving, not enough tongue. Watch this" Ruby said, flicking the tip of her tongue against it immediately sent Sapphire into another frenzy of sweet shrieks and squirms. Peridot watched Ruby's technique, flicking her tongue, swirling it around, and giving the small bud little sucks. Once she felt she got the idea Peridot moved to take over again, but Ruby wasn't so quick to give it up, the red tongue kept licking while Peridot came to give it another try. The two short gems played king of the hill with Sapphire's clit, their tongues wrestling for ownership over the blue bundle of nerves, their tongues and heated breaths mingling while Sapphire enjoyed the ride. "Im close… fill me more… Ruby" Sapphire choked inbetween moans, she was very close, Ruby recognized the signs of that.

Instead of adding more of her fingers, she took Sapphire's foot and set it on the cushion so she could keep her leg spread herself, reaching down to Peridot's right hand, she grabbed her by the wrist and brought it up. They both took a break from their tongue battle to maneuver this, Ruby turned Peridot's hand rightside up and guided her to push 3 of her slim fingers inside, in addition to Ruby's 2 stubby fingers. Ruby made the move to hold Peridot's hand, feeling Ruby's gem against her palm. Holding Peridot' hand while their fingers were inside Sapphire, Ruby was able to control the speed and rhythm of their thrusts, knowing how to get Sapphire the hardest orgasm she could with foreplay. They went back to their licking, kissing, and biting, thrusting their combined 5 fingers in sync as deep as they could go pulling wet slicking noises out whenever they pulled their fingers back.

As Sapphire got closer her legs started straining to squeeze shut against their heads, but they kept her pried open, unable to do anything more than squirm in her seat and grip at their heads as they pushed her closer to her limit. Sapphire's face strained with pleasure, her moans getting more frequent until she hit her peak, her body hunched foreward, squeezing Ruby and Sapphire's heads tight in her arms while they flicked their tongues quickly on her clit to make her orgasm sweeter. Sapphire let out a sharp shriek of relief when her orgasm hit her, her walls tightened around their fingers, and balling up their hair in her small fists. It was without a doubt one of the longest, hardest orgasms she'd ever had, her tense body relaxing the pulses of pleasure finally started to weaken and cease, leaving Sapphire a panting, sprawled out mess.

Ruby pulled her fingers out with Peridot, licking her own clean before she took Peridot's hand and put her mouth over her 3 fingers, sucking on them until they were completely cleaned. "That… was breathtaking" Sapphire breathed, wiping her drooling mouth dry while Ruby stood up and Peridot licked and wiped her mouth clean. "Pretty good for a first try, Peridot" Ruby said, deciding it was about time for her and Sapphire to thank their host for her hospitality. "What do you say Sapphy? Ready to show her what we can do?" Ruby asked with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips while Peridot looked back and forth between them, still sitting on her knees at the floor. Sapphire was still in lala Land, lazily waving her hand in their direction "Yeah… sure… I just need to catch my breath, you guys…. Start without me" Sapphire breathed, she'd join in with them when she got her second wind.

Ruby helped Peridot up to her feet, settling her warm hands on Peridot's hips "Well, you heard the lady" Ruby smirked, her grip on the green gem's hips tightened and her biceps bulged as the slightly shorter gem hoisted Peridot up off her feet. "Oh!" Peridot gasped, not quite expecting that. Ruby was smaller, but a lot stronger and sturdier than Peridot anticipated, it made her feel light as a feather the way Ruby effortlessly raised her up.

Peridot bit her lip when Ruby hooked her forearms under the knees, it clicked for Peridot what she was trying to do, grabbing Ruby's shoulders and looking down between their bodies as Ruby lowered her down onto her red cock.

Ruby groaned as she entered the soft, wet hole between her student's legs. She held Peridot's body close to her own, sliding her palms down to her ass, angling her thrusts upward so she could push more of her length deeper into the moaning beauty's tight core. Peridot's sensual moans of pleasure dripped through her parted lips, goosebumps covering her shoulders and arms. Peridot could feel Ruby's dick pushing deep up into her pussy, the heat of the fire attribute gem's dick warming up her tummy with each deep stroke.

"R-Ruuuby! G-Go faster" Peridot said in a wobbly mewl, grinding her body against Ruby's hips. Ruby was happy to oblige, hooking her arms back under Peridot's knees and picked up the pace, her hips clapping against Peridot's thighs.

Sapphire was loving this, watching her girlfriend plow into another gem right in front of her. Her knees were still a little weak from her treatment earlier, but she wanted to jump back in and rejoin them, besides, she knew a little secret about Ruby. She hadn't pegged Ruby as the type, but Ruby was actually had a pretty short fuse when it came to sexual endurance. It had only been a couple minutes, but judging by Ruby's tell-tale lip licking and furrowed brows, she was struggling to keep herself from climaxing so soon. It looked like Ruby would need a little help dealing with their student

Peridot's back was arching, and her arms wrapped tightly around Ruby's neck, her head swimming in bliss. She felt Ruby slow down to a crawl of a pace, pulling back and looking down at Ruby's strained expression "What's wrong? Why'd you slow down?" Peridot questioned, Ruby chuckling nervously as she tried to think up an excuse. Thankfully Sapphire came to the rescue, sweeping up behind Peridot, holding her long blue dick she shapeshifted, slapping it against Peridot's cheeks

"She's just giving me a chance to hop back in, right sweetie?" Sapphire smirked, Ruby grinning with blushed cheeks, scratching the back of her head. "R-Right!". Sapphire had picked up a jar of Vaseline that Peridot had on the coffee table by the couch. Peridot used it to keep parts of her contraptions lubricated, but Sapphire figured it'd work just as well at keeping Peridot's lubed up too. She scooped out a nice glob of the jelly and rubbed it all over her shaft, smearing the extra amount left on her fingers onto Peridot's asshole, wiping the rest on her own thigh before she lines herself up. "Alright babe, lets show her what we can do" she smirked, hooking her right arm under Peridot's right knee while Ruby held up her left knee, the couple's free hands resting on eachothers shoulders with Peridot sandwiched inbetween.

With a nice slow thrust, Sapphire buried herself deep inside Peridot's ass, making their student groan as both her holes became full. While the girls thrusted their cocks into her holes, Peridot leaned back into Sapphire, feeling her breasts on her shoulder blades while the blue gem's lips ghosted over her neck.

The warmth of Ruby's thick cock in her pussy, and the chillness of Sapphire's thinner, but longer dick deep in her ass soon brought Peridot to orgasm, her toes curling in the air. "I-I'm close guys!" she cried out, feeling the two press against her closer as they thrust harder and deeper into Peridot's body.

"Us too!" Ruby grunted, all of their arms tangled around eachother, becoming a mess of sweaty bodies and twisted limbs. "N-Now just let yourself go Peridot" Sapphire panted, tilting her head up when Ruby leaned forward to kiss her, turning her head to the side some and pulling Peridot in, inviting her into their kiss. Their panting mouths craved eachother, smacking kisses and breathy licks shared between the 3 as they all hit their limits at about the same time

Ruby was the first to spill her seed, pumping her hot semen deep inside Peridot's core. Ruby's semen was almost too hot for Peridot, but just when It began to hurt, Sapphire gave a quick hard thrust that made her blow her load too, counteracting Ruby's hot cum by coating Peridot's insides with her ice cold semen. Their combined juices giving Peridot's core an icy-hot feel, a sensation that drove her to her own orgasm, one so powerful she felt like she was losing her sense of self.

In the midst of their orgasms, their gems began to glow and their bodies started fusing into eachother. Their cries of pleasure started to morph into one husky, womanly moan, their illuminated bodies taking on the shape of a large, 4 armed, short haired woman who fell back onto the couch. Their fusion was so close, but before their shape could solidify, their orgasm ended and they started to slip apart from eachother. The fusion cancelled, and they all took their regular forms, falling onto the couch sideways in a cuddled heap. Sapphire and Ruby lay on either side of Peridot.

Peridot glanced down to see her new form, but her smile melted when she saw 3 pairs of legs and feet; red, green, and blue "It…. Didn't work…". Sapphire lifted her head and rested a hand on Peridot's chest "I'm sorry Peridot…" Sapphire whispered, Ruby wrapping an arm around around Peridot's neck and pulling her head onto her shoulder "But that was so close! If we keep practicing, you're sure to get it before long!" She grinned, Sapphire looked pleased at Ruby's words of encouragement, tracing circles on the center of their friend's chest. "Exactly, and besides, that was such fun wouldn't you agree? We'll practice just like this until we get it right, starting next session" she smirked, the couple each planting a kiss on either of Peridot's cheeks, securing a pleased smile on Peridot's face. "Alright! Next time we'll get it for sure!"

 **Extra**

After their little fusion training, the 3 gems stayed on the couch as they were, cuddling and watching some of Peridot's shows on her little TV. They stayed like this for a while without worry since Peridot wasn't expecting Lapis back for the rest of the weekend. However, Lapis was making an early return home, swooping into the barn and descending onto Peridot's stoop. "Hey I'm back, turns out France wasn't as grand as the movies made it out to- WOAH WHAT?!" Lapis shrieked, knocked back a step by the shock of seeing her roommate huddled up with Ruby and Sapphire, all still completely naked from their romp.

"L-Lapis! Y-You're back so early!" Peridot stammered, grinning nervously as she cowered behind the couple. "We were just…. Practicing some fusion?" It was an obvious cover up. She didn't know what to say, she obviously wasn't a stranger to the act of sex, because she had plenty of practice with Lapis, but did she see it as some sort of betrayal?

Lapis' shock heated up into anger, glaring at the 3 she caught red handed. "Practice huh? Is this what all your fusion practices are like? Shame on you all!" she growled, her glare turning into a devilish smirk "If I had known, I would've insisted you wait for me" she purred, holding up her hand and snapping her fingers, her water wings becoming 6 water tentacles protruding from her gem.

The 3 small gems all gulped in unison, Ruby and Sapphire sharing worried looks before looking to Peridot, who was trembling at Lapis' behavior. This wasn't the first time Peridot had seen Lapis get like this "Uh oh….. we're in trouble now"

 **So yeah, really long wait, I know. Sort of lost motivation for a long while and just recently got the drive to finish this one. Kind of shortened it up a bit (Even though it's still long), and brushed it up a little. Hope you all enjoyed this returning chapter. I'm starting requests over fresh, but this time I want to open it up to more possibilities, so instead of just Steven Universe pairings, this story may include other fandoms (Considering I know them enough to write a decent story). Thanks for sticking around while I took some time off, I'll try and update more often from now on.**


End file.
